Rika Times Two
by Black Omochao
Summary: Due to an incident with a strange Digimon Rika has been split into two, now the tamers need to find a way to fix this, but with two Rika's how long can the tamers even survive?
1. Doublermon attacks

Hello there, I've decided to write this for fun, I don't own anything except for Doublermon who is my own creation. Now then, let's see if the tamers can survive this humorous ordeal.

…...

Chapter 1: Doublermon attacks

…...

The sun was shining and the birds were singing in the peaceful park as the digimon called Guilmon happily munched on his bread.

"Don't eat too much Guilmon," Takato; Guilmon's best friend, partner, and creator said as he watched his digimon eat from his place on the picnic blanket, also there was Henry, his partner Terriermon, Rika, and her partner Renamon. The three tamers and their digimon had decided to have a little picnic between them, as they were the original three tamers.

"Ya, you might pop," Terriermon chuckled as Guilmon stared blankly at him and Takato before going back to eating "Fine, you want to blow up than by all means eat all that," Terriermon chuckled once more.

"Terriermon," Henry scolded his digimon who sat beside him.

"Momentai, Henry," Terriermon said as he took a bite of a roll he picked up.

"Good bread," Guilmon said happily as he ate more of his favorite food causing Takato to give a small chuckle, Rika picked up a piece of the bread that Guilmon hadn't eaten and took a bite.

"Pretty good Gogglehead," Rika remarked using her nickname for Takato.

"Thanks, me and Guilmon made it last night, it was hard to keep Guilmon from eating it when it was done," Takato chuckled as Renamon ate a piece of the bread "But we managed, Guilmon's like my brother almost, so I was able to convince him to save it for the picnic," Takato said as he pat Guilmon on the head.

"Hmm, what if you did have a brother?" Henry commented as he pulled a sandwich out of the basket he had brought "Like a twin brother?" Henry asked Takato who shrugged.

"I don't know, if he was like me we'd probably get along, and maybe he'd even have his own digimon, but really I don't know," Takato said as he thought about the prospect of having a twin.

"Having a twin isn't that great, they can just be annoying at times," Terriermon said crossing his arms with an irritated look on his face.

"Terriermon and Lopmon had an argument," Henry commented seeing the others confusion at Terriermon's remark "As for me, I don't think I could handle a twin, even if he was just like me, I've got enough siblings," Henry added with a chuckle before he bit into his sandwich.

"What about you Rika?" Takato asked turning to her.

"What do you mean gogglehead?" Rika asked in confusion as she hadn't been paying attention to what the others had been saying.

"What if you had a twin sister?" Takato asked and Rika seemed to think.

"A twin sister huh? Well if she liked what I like she would probably make a good opponent to play digimon cards against, however I would hope I wouldn't have to share Renamon with her as a partner like Ai and Mako share Impmon, on the other hand I would probably be annoyed with her if she was like my opposite or something and was one of those dumb girly girls, but then maybe mom could focus on getting her to wear dresses and leave me alone,…hmm, I really don't know if I would like a twin or not," Rika pondered as Henry and Takato glanced at each other.

"Well, that is a lot to think about," Takato said as he thought of all the things Rika had said.

"Takatomon," Guilmon growled causing Takato to look at his partner in confusion as he continued to growl "I smell a digimon!" Guilmon said sniffing the air and growling some more.

"That explains that," Terriermon said pointing to what appeared to be a lot of thick fog, but was actually a digital field.

"Well today just got a little more interesting," Rika said as she got up and headed for the digital field with Renamon close behind, Guilmon quickly ran after them causing Takato to rush after him.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Henry said as he picked up Terriermon.

"Momentai, we've handled everything thrown at us so far, I'm sure we can handle whatever this is," Terriermon said with confidence before Henry slowly nodded and followed his teammates. The three tamers stepped into the digital field and looked around, trying to spot the digimon who surely was there.

"Ahh, here we are in the real world," the tamers heard a voice in the fog say and they tried to locate the speaker.

"Yes brother, here we will have much fun with our powers," A second voice that sounded identical to the first one startled the tamers.

"Are there two digimon?" Takato asked looking at Guilmon who shook his head.

"No, I only smell one," Guilmon said, suddenly the tamers jumped back as a dark green blur zoomed over them quickly.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted shooting his attack at the flying digimon, who dodged and landed, the tamers looked at the digimon that looked like a large iguana with two heads extending from two long necks, as well as what appeared to be a tail that split at the end, and on its back were a pair of large, scaly wings with some brown and grey feathers at the ends of them. Both heads of the digimon smirked as Henry pulled out his digivice.

"Doublermon, champion, a twin headed digimon that loves to cause tons of mischief, his main attacks are Double Inferno and Doublifie," Henry said as he stared at the digimon called Doublermon.

"Ha! Just a champion? This will be easy," Terriermon exclaimed in excitement.

"Your right on that," Rika said with a smirk as Renamon stepped forward with Guilmon close behind "I can handle this one myself gogglehead," Rika said glaring at Takato.

"Rika, we don't know what this thing can do, it's best to have help," Henry said as Terriermon jumped to the ground and followed his two companions.

"Three against two isn't exactly fair," Doublermon's right head said to the left one who just smirked.

"But they're only rookies brother, I think that makes it fair enough," the left head said before both heads opened their mouths.

"Double Inferno!" both heads shouted as two fireballs shot out of their mouths and at the digimon, they quickly dodged and glared at their twin headed opponent.

"This will be over quick!" Rika said pulling a card out and swiping it through her digivice's card scanner "Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" Rika shouted and both Henry and Takato jumped back. Doublermon's heads looked at Renamon in confusion as she was surrounded by light.

"Renamon digivolve to, Kyubimon!" Renamon shouted as the light surrounding her faded revealing her champion form. Both heads on Doublermon gave a gasp in shock.

"Still fair?" the right head asked the left.

"No way! Let's get out of here!" the left head said as they flew into the sky the left head glared at Rika before turning to the right head "But because she wasn't playing fair, let's give her a taste of our mischief making!" the head shouted causing the other head to laugh, the tamer's digimon glared at the twin headed flying lizard and prepared to attack, but it quickly tackled Rika into another part of the fog.

"Rika!" Takato shouted in concern for his friend who was struggling against the grip of the champion level digimon pinning her to the ground.

"You don't play fair, here's a new game to play!" the right head growled at Rika as both heads began to glow.

"Doublifie!" the others heard Doublermon yell from within the fog.

"Rika!" Henry shouted as Kyubimon growled and looked ready to pounce in to save her partner. Suddenly Doublermon flew back into their line of vision, a smirk visible on both its faces.

"Good bye humans, enjoy our parting gift!" the left head shouted as Doublermon flew into the air and out of sight.

"We should go after him, but we need to make sure Rika's ok," Henry said as Kyubimon reverted to Renamon and nodded, the fog began to fade as they looked around.

"Hey Rika, you ok!?" Takato called looking around.

"Ya, I'm fine Gogglehead," two identical voices startled Takato who stared in the direction the voices had come from as Henry and the digimon walked over, the fog faded to reveal Rika…and Rika, standing side by side were two completely identical Rikas, both of them glanced at one another and jumped away from each other in surprise. Henry stared unsure of what to make of this, Terriermon was rubbing his eyes hoping he was just seeing things, Renamon could only stare, Guilmon just smiled unsure of what was happening but happy his friend wasn't hurt, and Takato…fainted.

…...

Well that's chapter one, the Doublermon fight wasn't really a fight I'll say, but I'm not good at fight scenes, but I'll try later in the story when Doublermon shows up again(ya, he's not gone) so review if you want, I'm just writing this for fun so I'll update when I want to.


	2. Confusion

Well here's the second chapter, I wanted to make it longer, but I couldn't think of anything, oh well, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I don't own anything except Doublermon who is my creation.

…...

Chapter 2: Confusion

…...

To say the tamers and their digimon were freaked out would be an understatement, the tamers had just finished fighting a new digimon named Doublermon, unfortunately it had gotten away, but that was the least of their concerns right now.

"….This…is weird," both Rikas said in complete sync as they looked each other over. Henry sighed as he looked down at Takato who was unconscious before turning to both Rikas

"I don't know how this happened, but I'm sure Doublermon had something to do with it," Henry said before his partner, Terriermon, ran over to Takato and began poking his head.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up!" Terriermon yelled into Takato's ear trying to get him to wake up.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded his partner, but he then noticed Takato beginning to stir slightly, before he gave a groan and opened his eyes "Takato, you're awake," Henry said with some relief in his voice.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon happily cried as he nuzzled his tamer who laughed before pushing him away.

"Ok, I'm fine Guilmon," Takato said with a chuckle before he turned to Henry "I had the strangest dream, we were fighting one mean digimon named Doublermon, and he got away, and then…there were two Rikas," Takato said rubbing his head.

"Um…Takato, that…wasn't exactly a dream," Terriermon said giving a glance at the two Rikas who both smirked.

"Good to see you're up Gogglehead," both Rikas said, this time both Rikas looked at each other in annoyance having noticed the fact they were speaking in sync, Takato looked at both Rikas and could only stare wide eyed.

"T-two?" Takato stuttered as he looked back and forth between the two, desperately trying to spot at least one difference between them.

"Ya, we think Doublermon did something to me," both Rikas said before they turned to glare at each other "Cut that out!" both shouted glaring at one another "Stop copying me clone! Clone!? Who are you calling a clone!? You're the clone! I'm the original!" both Rikas yelled at each other confusing the digimon as they watched the strange exchange.

"Cut it out!" Henry said in annoyance to the two Rikas who were glaring at each other intensely, each Rika tried to speak but stopped each time as they both tried to talk at the same time every time, finally one of the Rikas spoke without the other speaking.

"Henry, I can't just cut it out, this clone-" the left Rika began but the right Rika interrupted her furiously.

"Clone!? And what makes you so sure you're not the clone!?" the right Rika growled as the left one glared at her, Takato and Terriermon quickly dove for cover behind a tree as Guilmon clapped his hands happily and Renamon stared at the fight between two people who were apparently both her tamer.

"I am the real Rika! I have my digimon card deck right here!" the right Rika yelled pulling her deck of cards out, the left Rika did the same thing, they flipped through the decks quickly confirming that every card was the same for both decks.

"Who cares about what our cards are!" the left Rika said before she pulled her digivice out "This is what proves I'm the real Rika! Only a real tamer has one of these!" the left Rika shouted proudly, but she froze at the sight of the other Rika holding a digivice exactly like her own.

"Well then I guess we both must be real tamers, but I'm the real Rika!" the right Rika said with a glare which her double returned with no problem.

"Renamon!" both Rika's shouted having had enough of this, the fox digimon looked between the two identical girls in confusion trying desperately to identify one as her real tamer, but it was no good, both Rikas were one hundred percent identical.

"How are we going to get through this!?" Takato cried from his and Terriermon's hiding spot.

"Um…momentai," Terriermon said with a nervous chuckle in an attempt to hide his terror over the current situation.

"Both of you just calm down!" Henry shouted desperately at the two Rikas which only got him glares from both of them that sent shivers down his spine.

"Calm down!? I'll calm down when this copy backs down!" the left Rika growled glaring at the right one who growled in return.

"Me? A copy!? Ha! You are the copy!" the right Rika said glaring at her counterpart.

"Rika…does it really matter who's the copy?" Takato managed to say looking back and forth between the two.

"What?" both Rikas asked staring at Takato in confusion before he nervously continued.

"Well, you both seem to think you are the original Rika, but we have no way of knowing which one of you is, or how to fix this, so for now at least could you calm down a little?" Takato asked hoping both Rikas would calm down.

"Dumb Gogglehead…" both Rikas muttered in annoyance but Takato sighed in relief as they seemed to calm down. The Tamers and their digimon soon gathered up what remained of their picnic and began walking, there was a lot of tension as they walked, both Rikas kept glaring at one another, Renamon kept looking at each Rika still convinced there was some way to find the original, Takato tried to avoid eye contact with either Rika, and Terriermon clung to Henry's head in fear.

"Wait, what are we going to tell mom and grandma!?" Both Rikas suddenly exclaimed in shock before giving each other a quick glare.

"Well…we could tell them the truth…" Henry said in thought "I'm sure they'd understand," Henry said as both Rikas glared at him.

"I'm not sharing my room!" both Rikas shouted causing Henry to flinch "And mom and grandma cannot know about this," the Rikas shouted again and Henry took a step back.

"Well then, I'm sorry, but I have no idea how we will do this…." Henry said nervously.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Takato exclaimed with a smile.

…...

Well that chapter was somewhat short, but I'm sure they'll get longer as the story progresses, so what is Takato's idea? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.


	3. Name's Ruki

I've said it before, I don't own anything except Doublermon, and also I'd like to thank Firestar001 who is the one who had the idea to call one of the Rikas Ruki to avoid some confusion.

…...

Chapter 3: Name's Ruki

…...

"…So…what idea do you have?" Terriermon asked staring at Takato who just smiled before pulling out a coin from his pocket.

"Simple, we flip this coin, and both Rikas call one side, the one who gets it right, goes home, while the one who gets it wrong can stay at Henry's place," Takato explained causing Henry, Terriermon and both Rikas eyes to widen.

"Wait what!?" they exclaimed in shock and Takato chuckled.

"Look, Henry's dad probably needs to study at least one of you to figure out what happened, so this is probably the best idea we can come up with," Takato explained as the others sighed.

"Fine, let's just flip it," Terriermon sighed before Takato held out the coin ready to flip it.

"Hey, is that a coin from the Pokémon card game?" One Rika asked staring at the coin.

"…Um…yes," Takato said looking at his coin as both Rikas stared at him in confusion.

"I didn't know you liked Pokémon?" Terriermon questioned staring at the coin oddly.

"Look, the games I play are none of your business," Takato groaned before he flipped the coin "Pikachu or Pokéball?" Takato questioned both Rikas as the coin flipped through the air.

"Pikachu," One Rika said without much care and the other simply nodded. Takato caught the coin and looked at it.

"Pokéball," Takato said looking at the coin, the Rika who said Pikachu scowled as the other smirked at her.

"Ok fine, I'll go see if I can stay at Henry's at least until you find a way to show that I am the real Rika!" The Rika who lost the coin flip growled in annoyance before walking over to Henry.

"You? The real Rika? You wish!?" the other Rika scoffed causing her double to glare at her.

"Oh ya, about that, I don't really think we should be calling you both Rika," Takato said nervously knowing this would not go over well with ether one of the Rika "twins."

"Wait what!?" Both Rika's shouted glaring at Takato with extreme intensity.

"Um…ya, so since the one who lost will be going to Henry's house, probably, I think we should think of a name to call her," Takato stuttered under the glare of the Rika he was talking about but was somewhat relieved when the other decided to calm down.

"I already have a name!" the Rika growled as the other one approached her.

"Oh ya, what?" the other Rika asked with a scowl, even though she already had a pretty good idea of the name her "sister" was referring too.

"My name is Rika!" the first Rika growled confirming the others suspicions only for Renamon to give a sigh.

"I'm sorry but that won't work, we cannot call you both Rika when we're all together, it would just get too confusing, so please just try to pick a name," Renamon pleaded as the Rika she was talking to gave a sigh of defeat before nodding.

"I don't want to be called something different than my name! But if I must I will be called…Ruki," the Rika now named Ruki said without much care causing all the others to stare in confusion except for Rika, who stared at her double in surprise.

"Why Ruki?" Terriermon questioned in confusion and Ruki just scowled at him.

"It isn't any of your business big ears!" Ruki growled while Rika went into thought, Ruki was actually the name of her imaginary friend she made up when she was young and lonely, for about three years Ruki was Rika's only source of company, of course then she discovered digimon which eventually led to Renamon, and the rest was history, Rika was just surprised her double would think to use that name, but after giving it some thought she concluded she would've probably chosen the same name had she lost the coin flip.

"Well…I better get home," Rika finally said glancing at her friends, giving Ruki a glare before she turned and walked away.

"Ya, I better get going too," Takato sighed as he began to walk away with Guilmon following him.

"Well we better get this horror of a sleepover started," Terriermon said with a laugh, which died down as he saw Ruki's intense glare "Er-I mean, hurray, sleepover," Terriermon said nervously as Ruki followed him and Henry.

…...

'Two Rikas, two Rikas, Two Rikas!?' Takato thought franticly as his mind worked over the horror of the situation he and his friends had found themselves in, there were now two of their friend Rika, the girl well known as "The Digimon Ice Queen" and Takato was just plain unsure of what to do about it.

"Takatomon, is something wrong?" Takato's digimon partner asked as he looked over at his tamer who was lying on his bed in thought.

"N-no Guilmon, not really, it's just…with Rika and…it's so confusing," Takato managed to say turning away from his digimon "And I'm concerned about that digimon, Doublermon, it's still out there, and who knows what else it will do," Takato said with a sigh thinking of all the chaos Doublermon could do with its powers.

…...

"…So…you're sure there was only one tree here before?" A man asked as he and another man stared at two identical trees that stood side by side in the park.

"I'm telling you, there was only one!" the other man exclaimed franticly, unknown to them a two headed reptilian digimon was watching and chuckling.

"You were right brother," one of the heads chuckled as the other nodded.

"Yes, you see, it doesn't matter what we double, these humans get freaked out just the same," the other head laughed before both heads burst into laughter.

"Oh man, I'm so lonely," the twin headed digimon heard a young sounding voice from above them before looking up to spot a small, white, big eared digimon, with a red triangle on his head, sitting on a tree branch.

"Hello little one," the left head said as Doublermon flew up to the branch the little digimon known as Calumon sat on.

"Oh, um hello there, I'm Calumon, who are you?" Calumon asked cheerfully as the new digimon flew around the tree he sat on.

"We are Doublermon, and why little one, are you lonely?" the other head asked as Calumon's ears shrank in sadness.

"My friends are too busy to play with me right now, so I am all alone with nobody to play with," Calumon said looking at Doublermon with large sad eyes "Will you play with me?" Calumon asked hopefully staring at the large iguana-like digimon as both Doublermon's head's eyes seemed to fill with sympathy for the small digimon.

"Very well little one, we were just out having fun ourselves, so we would be happy to play with you," the left head said as Doublermon leaned in closer to Calumon "But we think we could use another player," Doublermon added with a smirk.

"Another player? That would be great! Do I know him or her?" Calumon asked as Doublermon's other head smirk.

"Oh, we think you know him very well," both heads said as they began to glow.

…...

Rika stormed into her house with an angry scowl on her face, startling her grandmother who looked at her in surprise.

"Rika, is something wrong?" Rika's grandma asked in concern, Rika turned to her grandmother before sighing.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about grandma, just know me and my friends can handle it," Rika said and her grandmother gave a slow nod.

"…Ok Rika, I'll take your word for it," Rika's grandmother said with a sigh.

"Thank you grandma," Rika said as she headed to her room, she entered her room and looked around before sighing "Where's Renamon?" Rika asked looking around before giving another sigh "Probably confused herself, I can't really blame her," Rika said as she looked around her room some more "…I never noticed how empty this room is…maybe a sister wouldn't be so bad to have around," Rika said to herself before she gave a small gasp and shook her head rapidly "No, I don't need a sister to keep me company, especially not one who thinks she's me," Rika said in a angry tone that hid a slight tone of sadness before she dropped onto her bed with a sigh.

…...

"We're home!" Henry called as he walked into his apartment with Terriermon on his head and Ruki following close behind him.

"Henry, welcome back," Henry's father said with a smile as he walked into the room, before his eyes fell on Ruki "Henry, what's your friend Rika doing here?" Henry's father asked as Henry sighed.

"Dad…you should sit down," Henry said with a heavy sigh that told his dad this was going to be confusing. Henry then went on to explain to his father about Doublermon and how there were now two Rikas instead of one.

"A digimon that can copy other things? Fascinating," Henry's father said in awe as Henry finished explaining.

"And that's also why I wish to stay here for a little while, I just can't be home, there's no telling what Grandma, or heaven forbid, mom would do if they found out, and with my…"twin" around it would just be…awkward," Ruki said as Henry's father nodded.

"Well, I can understand where you're coming from Ruki-" Henry's father began before he was cut off by Ruki.

"Please, Ruki is only a name I use to avoid confusion with the others, I would like it if you called me Rika while…she isn't here," Ruki said with a small scowl before Henry's dad gave a nod.

"…Ok, I understand, anyway you're free to sleep on the coach," Henry's father said before Ruki gave a bow.

"Thank you Mr. Wong," Ruki said before she turned to the coach "Doesn't look too bad," Ruki said with a small smile.

"Yup, enjoy! I think it folds out…I think," Terriermon said as he walked by Ruki who looked down at him in confusion and annoyance.

"Also, a test to see if we can pinpoint the original Rika or a way to reverse this will be done soon, don't worry," Henry's dad said and Ruki gave a nervous smile.

"Thank you, I hope we can do it soon," Ruki said as her thought's began to wonder 'I know I'm the original Rika, so why am I so worried about this test?' Ruki thought as she looked down in confusion.

…...

Well that's that, review and tell me what you think if you will, I'll update eventually anyway, but knowing people like a story encourages me to update it more, also remember constructive criticism is your friend and I will appreciate any grammar or spelling fixes…as long as that's not all your review contains, at least put some of your opinion on the story in your review, well good bye for now.


	4. Fights & Advice

Here's another chapter, you all know all I own is Doublermon, and he isn't even in this chapter.

…...

Chapter 4: Fights & Advice

…...

Henry and Takato watched nervously as Henry's father scanned both Rika and Ruki with a small device, and typed some data onto his computer.

"Are we finished yet?" Ruki asked with an annoyed voice, Rika jabbed her with her elbow causing her to glare at her counterpart "What!? You hate this too!" Ruki growled but Rika just glared at her.

"Yes I do, but it's not like we can do much about it, so just shut up!" Rika hissed but Ruki just glared at her the same way she had been glared at mere moments ago.

"Ok, done, you two can sit down now, while I go over this data," Mr. Wong said before going back to his computer and the children left the room.

"So, do you think he'll find a way to fix this?" Takato questioned Rika and Ruki.

"Be quiet Gogglehead," both of them said before turning to glare at each other "Hey! You can't call him Gogglehead! Only I can!" both growled at one another "Stop copying me!" both girls nearly screamed at each other.

"Hey Guilmon, Terriermon, are you two ok," Henry quickly asked as they came into the living room where the two digimon were sitting on the couch watching TV, Henry knew they were perfectly fine, but he wished to change the subject before a fight broke out between the "twins."

"Yup, momentai Henry, your mom took Suzie and Lopmon out so I got no problems," Terriermon said as he crossed his arms, Henry sighed as it seemed Terriermon was still angry at Lopmon, and he hadn't even told him why he was angry at her in the first place, he knew they had a argument of some kind, but about what is what he didn't know.

"Takatomon, can we go?" Guilmon asked as he approached his tamer.

"Well, I don't know," Takato said as he began to think.

"Come on Gogglehead, we should go, it's getting OBNOXIOS in here!" Rika said as she shot Ruki a glare, causing Ruki to retaliate by sticking her tongue out at Rika.

"Just go you jerk! I'm going to find Renamon!" Ruki said as she headed to the door but Rika blocked her way.

"Oh no you don't!" Rika growled at her and Ruki glared at her.

"And why not? Henry, Takato, don't you think I should be able to go find Renamon?" Ruki asked without taking her eyes off of Rika, Henry was about to respond but Rika spoke first.

"Don't talk to them!" Rika growled.

"Why? They are MY friends," Ruki hissed.

"No! They are MY friends! Renamon is MY digimon! I am the ONE and ONLY Rika, you are just a cheap COPY!" Rika screamed causing Ruki to step back as her friends stood frozen in some shock, Ruki had a look of shock as well, but it was quickly replaced with a hard glare, Ruki suddenly punched Rika in the stomach, hard, causing her to fall to her knees clutching her stomach.

"I hate you," Ruki hissed in a low voice before she stormed out the door and slammed it behind her, Rika just sat there stunned, before getting up with a growl.

"WELL SAME TO YOU!" Rika shouted at the top of her lungs, but Ruki was long gone, Rika turned to see her two friends and their digimon staring at her "What!?" Rika growled.

"Um…Rika, you both don't really mean that, do you?" Takato questioned. Rika let out a sigh before she responded.

"Yes Takato, I hate her, and I'm sure she feels the same way," Rika said coldly before she walked out of Henry's apartment.

"Rika, wait up!" Takato called as he ran after her with Guilmon close behind.

"Now that's what I call a crazy conversation," Terriermon commented before Henry glared at him.

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai Henry!"

…...

Impmon sat in a tree in the middle of the park, an apple in one hand, Impmon greedily ate the apple, reducing it to a mere core in seconds before tossing it into a pile of apple cores that he had obviously made, after all, the demon lord of gluttony's got to eat, but it's not like Impmon needed to tell anyone about that little secret.

"Impmon?" a small innocent voice questioned causing Impmon to look over to see Calumon smiling at him

"What do you want Shorty?" Impmon questioned as Calumon continued to smile.

"Want to play with me and my new friends?" Calumon asked happily as he jumped around in excitement.

"No, not really, I'm kind of busy," Impmon said as he plucked another apple from the tree he was sitting in, Calumon frowned slightly before quickly smiling again.

"Well, ok, maybe you can meet Doublermon later," Calumon said happily.

"Sure, sure, leave," Impmon said, not really listening to Calumon as he munched on what was probably his tenth or so apple, Calumon nodded before floating off, Impmon just sat there in peace, patting his full stomach, before another voice interrupted his peace.

"Impmon," a calm voice said, Impmon looked over at the humanoid fox watching him.

"Renamon? What's up?" Impmon asked, before Renamon sighed.

"I need…advice," Renamon said somewhat hesitantly as she didn't really like asking for help, but the current situation was going to drive her nuts if she didn't do something.

"Advice? What do you need advice from me for?" Impmon asked staring at Renamon in confusion.

"How…do you handle it?" Renamon asked only to receive an even more confused look from Impmon "Having two tamers, how do you handle having two tamers?" Renamon clarified.

"Oh, why would you ask that?" Impmon questioned.

"None of your business Impmon, so are you going to tell me or not?" Renamon asked with some frustration in her voice.

"All right, all right, no need to get snippy," Impmon said holding up his hands in defense "Ai, and Mako are…great tamers, but it can be hard to handle both of them, I try to keep them from fighting, but they haven't actually broken into a fight for awhile, I think they're scared of me leaving them again, not like I would," Impmon said as he got lost in thought, he glanced at Renamon and noticed she was getting inpatient with his daydreaming so he went back to talking "Anyway, I try to make sure they get along, and as long as they don't get mad at each other everything is usually fine, I mean they can be a handful, but they are my tamers, so I gauss there's no "handling it" it's just how things are, that help you?" Impmon questioned before Renamon sighed.

"Not really…thanks anyway Impmon," Renamon said before she fazed into the shadows.

"Weird," Impmon said with a shrug.

"Hey Impmon!" a voice shouted from behind Impmon, before he turned to see Calumon "Want to play with me and my new friends?" Calumon asked happily before Impmon sighed.

"Calumon, I already told ya, I'm busy," Impmon said before Calumon frowned.

"No you didn't," Calumon countered and Impmon stared at him in annoyance before Calumon smiled again "But ok, maybe we can all play later," Calumon said happily before he floated away.

"Déjà vu," Impmon said as he shook his head in annoyance before he grabbed another apple.

…...

Well there, not as long as I hoped but I'm sure it's fine, if you want me to update this story fast, just review so I know people are reading it, that encourages me, but I'll still update even if the story gets no reviews, if you do review put what you like about the story in it, but remember, constructive criticism is also good and helps me to become a better writer, pointing out spelling and grammar mistakes will also help, and feel free to give ideas, there's no telling if I'll use them or not, but if I do I'll be sure to thank you, well good bye for now.


	5. Adjusting

Hello, here's another chapter of Rika times two, of course you all know that the only thing I own is Doublermon, well enjoy the chapter.

…...

Chapter 5: Adjusting

…...

Rika and Takato walked down the street silently, with Guilmon following close behind. Takato glanced at Rika, unsure of what to say to her about the current situation, but he knew something needed to be said, Takato knew this was bugging Rika even if she didn't show it.

"Rika," Takato managed to say causing his friend to freeze before looking at him.

"Yes?" Rika asked looking at him almost emotionlessly, Takato almost felt frozen by the way she looked at him, but managed to get out what he wished to say.

"I just want you to know, you're just as real to me as you always were," Takato said and Rika just stared.

"I am real," Rika said coldly before she kept walking, Takato looked nervous, thinking he may have angered his friend, he decided to elaborate.

"I mean, even if it turns out you are not the original, I won't look at you any different than I do now," Takato managed to say, but fear grew in him when he saw Rika freeze again, but this time she seemed to freeze stiff.

"Takato, be quiet," Rika seemed to growl without even turning to him, Takato was feeling really nervous, knowing his friend was getting angrier as he was trying to make her feel better.

"What I mean to say is, between you and Ruki, it doesn't matter, you're both our friends, no matter who's the original, in fact there shouldn't even be a need to get rid of one of you-" Takato tried to explain but Rika cut him off, turning to him with a look of rage that froze Takato in his place.

"Gogglehead! Shut up!" Rika yelled at Takato, Takato backed away as Rika approached him, rage seeming to be emitting from her body "I'm the original! Why can't you see that?!" Rika yelled before she turned and ran off, Takato just stood there watching his friend leave, he considered going after her, but decided that wasn't such a good idea.

"Takatomon, why is Rika so mad that there is another Rika?" Guilmon asked coming up behind his tamer with a look of innocent confusion on his face "If there was another Guilmon I would be happy," Guilmon added.

"It's different for humans Guilmon, there's only supposed to be one of each person, and with two of the same person it's just-" Takato stopped explaining when he saw the confused look on his partners face "What I mean is, imagine you spent your whole life, defining who you were as an individual," Takato said and Guilmon nodded "And then, seemingly out of nowhere, another person came claiming to be that same person, you would be desperately clinging to whatever could prove you were the real one," Takato explained, Guilmon still looked somewhat confused but nodded his head "Well that's what Rika and Ruki are going through," Takato said sadly as his head fell "And it pains me to see my friends like this," Takato said in sadness.

…...

Jeri sat in the park, content to just talk to her sock puppet, but also wishing one of her friends would show up, her wish was granted almost the instant she thought that as Rika walked over and Jeri gave her a smile.

"Hi Rika, what's up?" Jeri asked looking towards her friend; Rika didn't seem to care about Jeri's presence and simply looked around before finally acknowledging her.

"Jeri, have you seen Renamon?" Rika asked looking around.

"Well no, but I-" Jeri began but Rika cut her off.

"Ok then," Rika said absent mindedly before she walked off, Jeri watched her friend leave in confusion.

"Wonder what's wrong with her today," Jeri said in concern.

"Hey Jeri," Rika commented walking by.

"Oh, hey Rika," Jeri replied, before her eyes widened slightly and she turned to her friend "Wait weren't you just here?" Jeri asked in confusion, Rika glared at her.

"No I wasn't, now don't bug me, I'm looking for Renamon," Rika scowled before she stormed off, leaving a very confused Jeri.

"That…was weird," Jeri said looking at her sock puppet, who for once didn't have a reply.

…...

Out in another part of the city, the little digimon Calumon was enjoying himself, flying around humming a happy tune, he didn't see the white blur coming before it pounced on him, Calumon fell to the ground and gave a giggle as he looked up at his mirror image that had pounced on him.

"I got you!" the second Calumon laughed as the first one got up, also laughing.

"Ok now you go, I'll try to catch you," the first Calumon said with a smile, the second one nodded with a identical smile, before letting his ears out fully and flying off, the first Calumon closed his eyes and began counting, unknown to this Calumon, he was right near a house where two kids peaked out from their yard and saw him, luckily for Calumon, these kids knew him well.

"Hey Calumon!" The little boy cried as he ran out of the yard and towards the white bundle of joy, his sister not far behind.

"Oh, hi Mako, hi Ai!" Calumon exclaimed happily, completely forgetting about counting.

"Hi Calumon, whatcha doing?" Ai asked the innocent in-training level digimon who continued to smile.

"I'm playing a game with my friend Calumon," Calumon said happily, Ai and Mako looked confused at this response.

"Calumon, you are Calumon," Mako said skeptically and Calumon shook his head.

"Not me, the other Calumon," he said with a giggle.

"There are two Calumon's?" Mako asked looking confused.

"That sounds fun!" Ai laughed and Calumon nodded.

"I met him when Doublermon made a glowing light; and he just appeared," Calumon said happily, Ai and Mako looked confused again.

"Who's Doublermon?" Ai and Mako asked in unison.

"We're Doublermon!" two voices cried out from above, Ai, Mako, and Calumon all looked up to see the twin headed, reptilian digimon descend from above and land right in front of them.

"Wow, you've got two heads!" Mako exclaimed in wonder as he and Ai looked at the new digimon.

"Thanks," the left head said with a smile.

"Hey Calumon, you're supposed to be trying to catch me!" the second Calumon exclaimed flying back over; Ai and Mako looked up at the second Calumon, before glancing back at the first one.

"Wow, there really are two of them," Ai said in slight shock.

"Ya, but how?" Mako asked; both Doublermon's heads smirked.

"Here, we'll show you how," the right head said before both heads began to glow "Doublifie!" both heads shouted as they moved their heads across Ai and Mako in a separating motion.

"I don't feel any different," Ai said looking down at herself.

"Me neither,"

"Me neither,"

"Me neither,"

"Wait a minute!"

…...

Takato and Guilmon walked down the street leading to the park, Takato was still somewhat upset over being unable to make Rika feel better about her 'twin problem', Takato wasn't sure if Rika would be comfortable talking to him anytime soon.

"Gogglehead!" Takato heard from behind him, he turned to see Rika running towards him.

"Rika? I thought you didn't want to talk to me right now," Takato said unsurely and Rika looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you? You're not the one I got into a fight with at Henry's place," Rika said unhappily.

"Fight with? Oh I get it, you're Ruki," Takato said with a smile, which quickly faded when he saw the glare Ruki was giving him.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled; Takato took a step back holding his hands up in defense.

"Ok! Ok! I'll call you Rika!" Takato said in fear, Ruki gave a small smile of gratitude before she began walking in a different direction; she turned back to the goggle wearing tamer when she noticed he wasn't following her "Well Gogglehead, you coming?"

"Huh?" Takato looked confused.

"You owe me some new cards if you don't recall, from when I saved you from that Tortomon's spinning attack," Ruki said with a smirk, Takato looked confused before the memory came back to him, Rika had saved him from a Tortomon's spinning attack and he had said he'd buy her some cards, of course with all that was happening he had all but completely forgotten up till this point.

"All right, I'm coming," Takato said with a chuckle as he followed her in the direction of the card shop, Guilmon tilted his head in confusion, before following his tamer.

…...

Rika walked with a scowl on her face, things were not to her liking, Renamon had all but disappeared, she lost her temper at Takato even though he was only trying to help, a two headed digimon was on the loose, and she had a twin sister/clone-thing staying at Henry's house, Rika gave a sigh, she knew the problems would get worse before they got better, she absent mindedly looked around and noticed she was near the card shop, and she spotted Takato going in, she began walking towards the card shop, if nothing else, she could at least apologize to Takato.

Rika walked over to the card shop and opened the door and looked around.

"Takato, I just wanted to-"Rika began quietly before she froze when she spotted Takato talking with, well, her.

"What do you think of those?" Takato asked looking at some of the cards, the mirror image scoffed.

"Datamon? Really Takato?" she said shaking her head, both heard the door to the shop suddenly slam shut, they turned and saw nothing there and simply shrugged, before going back to searching through cards.

"Ok, How about this one?"

"A silver Kyubimon?"

…...

Renamon stood on the roof of a building, watching the stars, Impmon's advice may not have really helped her figure out how to handle everything, but she did realize one thing from him, both Rikas were her tamers, and until they were one again she would be a partner to both of them as best she could, she suddenly sensed something and looked down from the building, to see Rika walking and looking very depressed, Renamon vanished from atop the building and appeared behind her tamer.

"Rika," she said in a worried tone, Rika turned around to looking at her.

"Renamon?" Rika asked in surprise, Renamon nodded and she was suddenly pulled into a hug by her tamer, Renamon looked shocked at first, but soon realized that Rika was upset about something, and decided she would comfort her, the best she could.

…...

There you go, please review, say what you liked or what you think, and if you can give constructive criticism, till next time.


	6. Doublermon Strikes Back

Ok, I think this story might be getting a little more serious now, so I'm removing humor from its genre, even if this story doesn't end up being very serious, it hasn't had much humor other than the awkwardness of having two of the same person, and the little Calumon side story that occasionally shows up, well you know I don't own anything but Doublermon, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

…...

Chapter 6: Doublermon Strikes Back

…...

"Ha! I win!" Kazu declared as he placed a card down, Kenta sighed.

"Why can I never win?" He asked. MarineAngemon floated over to his partner and nuzzled him, Kenta chuckled and pet MarineAngemon's head.

"Simple, because I'm the best," Kazu declared arrogantly.

"But, Kazu, you've never been able to beat, Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Hen-" Guardromon began to list people Kazu had not beaten at the card game before Kazu interrupted.

"All right! I get it!" Kazu yelled in frustration, he and Kenta quickly gathered up their remaining cards and left the dinosaur statue, where they usually played the digimon card game, followed by their digimon.

"Hey isn't that Monodramon?" Kenta questioned, pointing to a small, purple, dragon digimon, sniffing around.

"Pii," MarineAngemon said with a nod.

"Ya, if he's here, then that means Ryo must be back," Kazu said with a smile, and just as Kazu said, a brown haired boy came fallowing Monodramon "Hey Ryo!" Kazu called with a wave, Ryo gave a slight groan, before he smiled and waved back.

"Hey guys! Sorry, can't chat right now," Ryo said quickly before turning back too Monodramon "So, is that digimon nearby?" Ryo asked quietly, Monodramon sniffed the air and gave a nod.

"It's definitely this way!" Monodramon exclaimed running ahead, Ryo following.

"Were do you suppose he's in such a hurry to?" Kazu asked crossing his arms in annoyance over being ignored.

"I don't know Kazu but we should probably leave him alone, whatever it is it's his business," Kenta said before he turned and walked away with MarineAngemon following closely.

"I guess," Kazu muttered in reluctant agreement, he then turned and began following Kenta before he noticed someone who should have been following him wasn't "Guardromon! Come on we're leaving!" Kazu called to his partner who was standing a few feet away looking at two trees that appeared to be identical.

"Oh, sorry Kazu, did you notice that these two trees look identical? And I don't think there were two here last time we visited the park," Guardromon said with some confusion.

"Guardromon, they're just trees, trees look similar, and you're probably thinking of a different spot, let's go!" Kazu exclaimed impatiently, Guardromon took another look at the trees before going to follow Kazu.

…...

Meanwhile, out in the city, Jeri was walking to the card shop, She had wanted to hang out with her friends today, but aside from a strange encounter with Rika earlier and Kazu and Kenta playing digimon cards at the park she had not seen any of them, so she decided to buy some more digimon cards, but she quickly put those plans on halt when she saw Takato, Rika, and Guilmon exit the shop.

"Hi guys! Over here!" Jeri called to her friends cheerfully, they quickly turned towards her.

"Hey, Jeri," Takato said as she approached them "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just here to get some cards," Jeri said, Rika looked slightly uncomfortable; Jeri quickly noticed her friends discomfort "Rika? Something wrong?" Jeri asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, it's nothing, I would just like to apologize for being kind of rude to you earlier, I was just upset because of Renamon being, well, missing sort of," Rika said in a unsure tone, Jeri nodded.

"It's ok Rika," Jeri said with a kind smile, suddenly a low, growling sound filled the air, the three human's turned to the single digimon present, who looked down at his stomach.

"I'm hungry," Guilmon said with a smile, Jeri and Takato both chuckled and Rika gave a small smile at the dinosaur digimon's predictable nature.

"Why don't we go get some food at my family's restaurant? It's not too far," Jeri offered, Takato gave a nod.

"Good idea Jeri," Takato said, before he thought of something "But weren't you going to get some cards?"

"Well, ya, but no big deal, I can get cards later, hanging out with you guys would honestly be preferable," Jeri said, before holding up her hand, which her sock puppet was on "Ruff! Jeri just wants to spend time with her friends, ruff!" Rika let out an annoyed groan at the sound of Jeri's fake voice for her puppet.

"Please don't do that."

…...

"Terriermon!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"Can't you let it go?"

"Never!"

Henry gave a sigh as he listened to Terriermon and Lopmon's exchange, he still wasn't sure what they were arguing about, the only thing he could pick up from their argument was that it had something to do with lunch, but other than that he had no idea, and it was getting flat out irritating.

"Come on Terriermon, it was just a sandwich," Lopmon pleaded to her twin, who just turned away from her.

"No, it was MY sandwich!" Terriermon said in a rather angry tone, Henry groaned, hoping this wouldn't last much longer. Henry glanced out the window, but then gasped as a dark green blur zoomed by, Henry could barely make out its twin heads, wings, and tail, but it was enough for him to recognize the offending digimon.

"Terriermon!" Henry called to his partner in a serious tone "It's Doublermon! Come on, we can't lose him again!" Terriermon gave a nod; he gave Lopmon one last glare before he ran over to Henry and hopped on his head.

"Henwy! Where are you going?" Suzie asked from the hallway.

"There's a problem Suzie, stay here!" Henry sad firmly before he ran out the door, Suzie glanced down at Lopmon, who looked somewhat unsure but she looked at Suzie's confident face and finally gave a nod, Suzie nodded back, before she and Lopmon quietly approached the door.

…...

"Rika?" Renamon said, looking at her tamer in concern, Rika was sitting on a bench with her head down and a sad frown on her face.

"Yes?" Rika responded without much emotion, Renamon was getting really worried.

"Rika, is something wrong?" Renamon voiced her concerns and Rika looked up at her with a slight glare.

"Oh no, everything's fine, I just saw one of my best friends hanging out with a copy of myself, why would anything be wrong?" Rika said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, Renamon looked taken aback by her tamers sharp response, Rika noticed this and sighed "I'm sorry Renamon, it's just that…well," Rika didn't really know how to tell Renamon what she was so upset about right now.

"What is it Rika? You can tell me anything," Renamon said; Rika looked upset and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand Renamon; do you know what it's like, to fear being replaced?" Rika asked; Renamon's eyes took on a look of understanding.

"Actually, yes," Renamon said in a wise tone, Rika's sad look turned to one of surprise as Renamon continued "Back before we met the others and you began to change, every time we faced a powerful digimon, I thought that if I couldn't beat it, that if I couldn't prove myself to be stronger, that you might replace me," Renamon explained, Rika looked at her partner sadly.

"Renamon…"

"Oh, how sweet," A mocking voice rang through the air, Rika and Renamon both looked up and glared at the two headed, reptilian digimon flying above.

"Doublermon." Rika hissed as Doublermon landed in front of her and Renamon "What do you want now! You've messed enough stuff up by creating a clone of me!" Rika growled as Doublermon walked towards her, a smirk on both heads "What are you going to do now!? Clone Renamon too!?" Rika hissed and Renamon took a step back, not liking what Rika suggested Doublermon might do.

"Clone? You really don't get it, do you?" the left head said with a chuckle, causing Rika to give a look of confusion.

"But that part about doubling your digimon sounds like fun," the right head said with a smirk, the left head also smirked, Renamon growled, not liking how Doublermon's heads were looking at her, and got ready to fight.

"Bunny blast!" a voice shouted from behind Doublermon, Doublermon's left head glanced behind them a second too late, as they were pelted by Terriermon's primary attack.

"Nice shot Terriermon," Henry said to his Partner.

"It was nothing, this two headed freak's leaving, one way, or another," Terriermon said with a smirk as Doublermon turned to them.

"So, you think you can take us on?" Doublermon growled, Rika looked at Henry and both of them nodded.

"Not just yet," Henry said as he pulled out a card and his digivice and Rika did the same, Rika and Henry slashed the cards through their digivice's card scanners.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon digivolve to, Kyubimon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to, Gargomon!"

Doublermon glanced between the two newly digivolved champions, both heads still smirking.

"So, you want to play rough huh?" Doublermon's left head chuckled.

"Well, we'll be happy to play!" the right head said evilly "Double inferno!" Doublermon shouted, both heads shooting a fireball.

"Fox tail inferno!" Kyubimon shouted; shooting flames from her nine tails that intercepted the twin fireballs from Doublermon's attack.

"Beat Nuckle!" Monodramon shouted as he assaulted Doublermon's back, before jumping away to his tamers side.

"Where'd you come from!?" Rika shouted at Ryo.

"You don't sound very happy to see me," Ryo said with a smirk and Rika growled.

"I'm not! So just help us beat this guy or leave!" Rika yelled, Ryo nodded and pulled out his digivice, and a blue card.

"This is getting a bit unfair, let's just go," Doublermon's right head whispered to the left one who nodded.

"Ya, but first, let's do our thing," the left head said with a smirk, as both heads turned to look at Monodramon, Monodramon looked up to see Doublermon charging at him, both heads beginning too glow, just as Ryo slashed the blue card.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Monodramon matrix digivolve to-"

"Doublifie!"

Suddenly, everything seemed too freeze for Monodramon, his body wanting to change, but also split, and he felt something happen in his mind as well, as if two different minds that made up his own were being pulled apart.

"Cyberdramon!" the ultimate dragon digimon announced its presence, in a deep and evil sounding voice, everyone stared in confusion at the ultimate black dragon floating in the air, and the purple rookie dragon on the ground, even Doublermon seemed to be confused, Cyberdramon smirked as he picked Monodramon up, Monodramon could only stare at his own ultimate level in pure shock and fear "Finally, Ryo will be my partner, and mine alone!" Cyberdramon hissed evilly and Monodramon's eyes widened.

"Oh please no! Not you!" Monodramon cried, Cyberdramon just laughed evilly before he tossed Monodramon aside, Cyberdramon then turned to the two tamers other than his own, their digimon standing in front of them protectively, while Ryo just stared in horror at what had happened to his partner.

"I will show Ryo that I am the strongest partner he could ever hope to have, so who wants to die first?" Cyberdramon chuckled evilly, Rika and Henry both searched their cards for a blue card as Cyberdramon approached.

"Bunny blades!" Antylamon cried as she struck Cyberdramon with her attack, the tamers looked surprised at the appearance of the rabbit Deva.

"Grrr, you dare interfere!" Cyberdramon growled "Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon yelled as he attacked Antylamon, Antylamon dodged the attack, the tamers watched as Antylamon and Cyberdramon exchanged attacks.

"I've had enough!" Rika cried as she held up her digivice, Henry nodded and held out his own, Ryo held out his, Monodramon walking to his side.

"Biomerge activate!"

"Kyubimon biomerge to, Sakuyamon!"

"Gargomon biomerge to, MegaGargomon!"

"Monodramon biomerge to, Justimon!"

Cyberdramon suddenly froze, seeing he was now faced with three megas, and an ultimate, he decided it was time to retreat.

"Grr, just wait, I'll regain my power! I'll be back for you Ryo!" Cyberdramon cried before he flew away, the three mega digimon sighed before they reverted to the three tamers and their digimon.

"What was up with that? And what did he mean by 'regain his power'?" Rika questioned turning to Ryo, only to see him and Monodramon running off, Rika let out a growl of frustration as she saw Doublermon had also escaped during their fight with Cyberdramon.

"Should we really just be running away?" Monodramon asked Ryo as they escaped the scene.

"We can't explain to them what that was about, and we can't let that…thing run free! We can take care of this! Besides he's not as strong as before" Ryo said, Monodramon grunted but nodded.

Back over where the others who had just fought stood Rika stomped her foot on the ground "Forget it!" Rika growled in annoyance, Antylamon reverted to Lopmon before Suzie ran over and hugged her.

"Suzie!" Henry shouted and Suzie turned too him "Suzie I told you to stay home!" Henry said in a stern voice, Suzie looked at the ground for a moment before looking up at him smiling.

"But we helped, didn't we?" Suzie said happily, but frowned when she saw her brother's anger was still there.

"Home," Henry ordered, Suzie looked down once more and began walking back to their home, Henry was about to follow but grabbed his sister's wrist to stop her from walking off "Rika, you coming?" Henry asked looking over at Rika who glared at him.

"I'm not the one living with you Henry! That's Ruki! Can't you tell!?" Rika shouted letting out some of her frustrations on Henry.

"No I can't! Sorry!" Henry yelled back; still feeling angry about Suzie coming out to fight before he turned and walked away, letting his sister's wrist go as she followed him.

"Rika, that was a little rude," Renamon said and her tamer sighed before nodding.

"Henry!" Rika called out to her friend who looked at her "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated," Rika apologized and Henry sighed and gave a small smile.

"It's ok Rika, I understand," Henry said before he frowned again and continued walking his sister home.

"I should probably also apologize to Jeri, I was rude to her too when I was looking for you," Rika said before she headed to where Jeri's family's restaurant was located.

…...

"Thanks for the food Jeri," Takato said happily as he exited Jeri's family's restaurant with Guilmon and Rika close behind "But, it's getting late, so me and Rika should be getting home," Takato said.

"Ya," Rika said in agreement 'Or in my case, Henry's home,' Rika thought in annoyance, Jeri nodded.

"Ya, you guys are right, see ya," Jeri waved as they left, Jeri went back inside and sat down with a bored look on her face, she suddenly heard the door open and looked to see Rika enter "Rika?" Jeri questioned.

"Jeri, good you're here," Rika said as she approached her "Look, I'm sorry," Rika said, looking at the ground.

"About what?" Jeri asked in confusion.

"Before, at the park, I was kind of rude to you, I'm sorry about that, I was just focused on finding Renamon," Rika explained, Jeri stared at her with a really confused look on her face.

"Um…ya, it's ok Rika," Jeri said in a uneasy tone, Rika gave a small smile before leaving, Jeri sat there trying to think, this sort of thing happened twice now "What's going on here?" Jeri questioned to herself.

…...

Well you know how it works, reviewing will get this updated faster, but I'll update eventually even if it gets no reviews, it is just that I tend to update the stories that I know people are reading faster.


	7. Conclusions

Well, finally got another chapter for this done, I hope its good enough; I don't own anything except for Doublermon, who is my own fan-made digimon.

…..

Chapter 7: Conclusions

…..

"I cannot believe you did that!" Henry yelled, dragging Suzie into their apartment, with Terriermon and Lopmon fallowing, both with concerned looks on their faces.

"But Henwy-" Suzie tried to say but Henry would not hear it.

"No excuses Suzie! I told you to stay here-but you did not listen to me!"

"But I was only trying to help!" Suzie protested, tears now starting to leak from her eyes, Henry sighed and took a few breaths to calm himself down.

"I know Suzie, and you and Lopmon probably could handle Doublermon," Henry admitted, Suzie gave a small smile at her brothers admission of her capabilities, but her smile turned to a frown as he continued "But you shouldn't have disobeyed me, Doublermon can still do some damage, and I'm not sure but I think he may have created an even worse threat today, so when I say stay home, you stay home, understand?" Henry said sternly, Suzie seemed to take in what he said before nodding slowly and walking to her room.

Lopmon glanced between Henry and Suzie, she had considered speaking up during the sibling's conversation, to place the blame for Suzie leaving on herself, but she did not, she knew Henry would not buy it and even if he did Suzie would probably protest, Lopmon quickly ran to catch up with her partner as Terriermon ran over to Henry's feet.

"Do you think you might have been a little bit harsh?" Terriermon asked, Henry glanced down at Terriermon and sighed.

"Maybe at first, but I think I was able to control my temper, she still shouldn't have followed after all," Henry said, Terriermon nodded but still looked unsure.

"Well she did kind of prove herself in the Digital World," Terriermon stated as he climbed onto the coach and pat the spot next to him.

"Yes I know Terriermon, I just can't stand the thought of her getting hurt," Henry sighed once more sitting beside his digimon partner.

A knock on the door snapped the conversing partners out of their conversation, Henry got up and opened the door to reveal Rika-or at least one of them, she had a look of slight annoyance on her face, Henry was somewhat confused by the look of annoyance on the red headed girls face, taking notice of this Rika spoke.

"You let me stay here, but never gave me a key," She said walking in and taking a seat on the coach.

"Well it was kind of short notice," Henry defended following his fellow tamer back to the coach, the two humans and one digimon watched TV for a little while before Rika finally asked the question that had been on her mind for most of the day.

"So-um, has your dad found anything about me and my…um sister?" Rika asked, feeling unsure about using the word 'sister' but not knowing what else to use, she didn't know why but 'clone' no longer seemed like the right word.

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard from him about it so I don't think so," Henry said, he noticed the disappointed look on Rika's face and gave her a pat on the back "But don't worry, we'll find something," Henry said giving a reassuring smile, Rika smiled back feeling somewhat better, but inside she still felt rather nervous and scared about this ordeal, she didn't dare to admit it, but she couldn't help but wonder; was she even the original?

"By the way," Henry said, snapping Rika out of her moment of thought "I can't help but wonder if you have seen Ryo today?" Rika's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Ryo.

"Ryo? He's here?" Rika asked, thinking that this was probably one of the worst times for him to show up, and proving Henry's suspicion that this Rika was not the same one that had fought with them earlier.

"Yes, but that's not the point, the point is what happened to Monodramon," Henry said, trying to calm the girl, Rika looked confused.

"Wait, what happened to Monodramon?" Rika asked Henry and Terriermon glanced at one another, trying to think of how to describe what happened.

"Well, you see Monodramon was digivolving and-well" Henry tried to find the right words for what happened, before Terriermon decided to take explaining into his own paws.

"Doublermon hit him with his cloning attack and then there was a normal Monodramon and an evil Cyberdramon!" Terriermon exclaimed, both Rika and Henry stared at him for a few moments; Terriermon gave a sheepish chuckle "Um sorry, it just…seemed the best way to say it," Henry turned back to Rika before speaking again.

"Well that's about what happened, Monodramon was digivolving, but Doublermon hit him right in the middle of it, so one Monodramon finished digivolving into Cyberdramon, and the other just fell to the ground, but the Cyberdramon that resulted from this event, I'm not sure why, but he turned on us," Henry explained, Rika's eyes widened at that, Doublermon had made a copy of Cyberdramon-but it was evil!

"I knew it!" Rika exclaimed, startling Terriermon right off of the coach "My clone is evil!" Rika shouted, the word 'clone' feeling right again, finally she had some assurance that she was the original, but Henry didn't look so sure.

"I don't know Rika, she doesn't seem evil," Henry argued.

"Henry she's obviously just clever!" Rika countered Henry's argument, though Henry and Terriermon thought it was a bit of a weak counter, it was enough for Rika, she had to be the original, she knew she wasn't evil, so the other had to be!

"But Rika, we don't even know why what happened to Monodramon happened at all, or even how Doublermon's attack works, we should not just start accusing people of being evil," Henry tried to reason with his friend but she just growled at him.

"No Henry, I know I'm right! Think about it, Monodramon's copy was just not as subtle!" Rika said with anger in her voice, thinking that a copy was tricking her friends!

"But Rika-" Henry tried to say but her mind was set.

"Henry the only example other than mine we have is that evil Cyberdramon! And I say it's enough proof, but if that's not enough for you then I'll just prove it!" Rika shouted she was going to prove it! She had to be the original! She had to be.

…

Impmon looked up at the night sky; he had been hanging out at the park for most of the day, and he figured it was about time he got home, as it was getting late and he did not want to worry his tamers.

Impmon jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in and began to make his way home, but he heard a small rustle in the bushes that caught his attention, he looked around quickly before he headed towards the bush.

Ai giggled from her hiding place within the bush she was sitting in, the others would never find her, and she would definitely win.

"Ai?" Impmon questioned, snapping Ai out of her thoughts, Ai looked at the small purple digimon and gave a smile.

"Impmon? Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously, she was sure Impmon wasn't playing.

"I was about to ask you that same question," Impmon said crossing his arms, Ai looked around and realized how late it was, and that she should be home, she hung her head slightly.

"I was just hiding from the Calumon," she tried to explain, Impmon looked confused "We were playing hide and go seek, and they were it, so we had to hide-" Ai tried to say, but Impmon interrupted.

"Wait, stop there, THE Calumon?" Impmon asked, a look of pure confusion on his face, there was only one Calumon, surely Ai must have misspoken.

"Found you!" two high voices chimed, Impmon looked up in shock at the two small, white, identical digimon hovering above them.

"Oh, hey Impmon!" the left Calumon exclaimed, landing beside Impmon.

"What are you doing here, want to play?" the right Calumon asked landing on Impmon's other side, Impmon looked back and forth between the two Calumon, he had no idea what to make of this.

"What is going on here!? How are there two of you!?" Impmon questioned frantically, he wanted to know what was up, there was only one Calumon, something was wrong here, and Impmon needed to find out what.

"We'll tell you," the left Calumon said with a bright smile.

"After we find the others!" the right Calumon added with a giggle, Impmon gave an irritated growl.

"Look you twin twits! It's getting late! Ai and Mako need to get home!" Impmon growled, both Calumon looked slightly sad, but nodded.

"Ok, guys come out!" one Calumon called out, Impmon's eyes widened as two Makos and another Ai came out from their own hiding places and approached.

"Hi Impmon!" one Mako greeted, Impmon rubbed his eyes, then he looked between the four kids, he blinked several times trying to register what he was seeing "…G-go home," Impmon stuttered, the two sets of identical children nodded before walking away.

Impmon stood there in the park with a blank expression on his face, and the two Calumon standing on each of his sides, trying to figure out what he had just seen, after about ten minutes he felt ready to go home, but not before he took care of one more thing.

The two Calumon saw Impmon giving them a glare; it was clear what he wanted from them.

"Ok now, explain!"

…..

Rika walked on the sidewalk towards her home, her partner Renamon by her side, normally Renamon would not be simply walking beside her tamer, often choosing to watch her from atop buildings and other perches , but right now her partner wanted her by her side as she had much to say.

"What happened earlier proves that the copy of me is evil! I admit I was unsure before, but now I know!" Rika growled, earlier she, along with Henry, Ryo, Suzie, and their digimon had faced an evil Cyberdramon, that seemed to have been spawned from Doublermon using his Doublifie attack on Monodramon while he was digivolving, to Rika this was proof that Doublermon's attack created an evil twin of those hit, but Renamon wasn't so sure.

"Rika, I don't know about that, I admit its suspicions, but the circumstances were different, we don't even know if she really is a fake," Renamon said, Rika gave Renamon a dark glare, startling her.

"So what, are you saying I'm the fake!?" Rika growled Renamon took a step back at the way her partner had growled at her.

"Rika, I didn't mean-" Renamon tried before Rika cut her off.

"What are you trying to say Renamon!?" Rika asked, a dark glare still clear on her face "The other me is a clone! We need to prove it so we can stop…whatever she is planning!" Rika insisted Renamon didn't know what to say, she was still so unsure about this whole thing.

"But Rika, what if there is no clone?" Renamon asked, hoping for Rika to see her perspective, but found she may not have chosen the right words.

"Renamon ether I'm the original or she is! We can't both be. One has to be a fake!" Rika exclaimed, before turning away from Renamon "And I know I'm the real one, and I will prove it," Rika said darkly before walking away, she had to be the original! She had to.

…..

Well that's another chapter done I guess, if you review please tell me what you think, feel free to give ideas, and any constructive criticism is appreciated, I am somewhat unsure of my writing here so I hope this is good enough.


	8. Fight of the Night

Well here it is, another chapter, sorry if I took too long, but I have too many stories to work on right now, but I won't abandon any of them so updates will just have to come when they come, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, the only thing I own is Doublermon.

….

Chapter 8: Fight of the Night

….

It was night in the city of Shinjuku and the tamers of this city were sleeping soundly, all with troubles that they had decided to push aside until the next day in order to get a goodnight's sleep, but even though they were asleep, not everyone else was.

The two headed digimon known as Doublermon flew through the sky at blinding speed, the left of the two heads looked behind itself hoping that they had lost their pursuer.

"Do you see him?" the right head asked.

"Ya, he's still following us!" the left head shouted seeing the dark, winged digimon chasing them furiously.

"Get back here!" Beelzemon yelled at the digimon he was chasing, after deciphering what the two Calumon had told him as best as he could, he had come to the conclusion that the best way to fix this problem was to find the one responsible. Finding a winged, two headed, reptilian beast really wasn't that hard, catching him on the other hand was a different story entirely.

"Double Inferno!" Doublermon's two heads shouted as they turned their body to face Beelzemon, firing two fireballs at Beelzemon before swiftly turning away from him again and accelerating in speed. Beelzemon easily plowed through the fireballs, being a mega the champion's attack had little effect on him.

As the chase between the two digimon continued they found themselves flying all throughout the city. They flew through the jungle of buildings, Doublermon zigzagged past the many buildings but Beelzemon kept up with him without much difficulty, in the end Doublermon's speed was no match for the Demon Lord of gluttony's and he found his wings in Beelzemon's grip.

"Fix this," Beelzemon hissed dangerously, Doublermon's heads just smirked.

"Fix what?" The left head questioned in mock-innocence, Beelzemon's glare hardened.

"Fix everything! Fix the twins! Fix Calumon! Just fix it!" Beelzemon snarled; Doublermon's left head chuckled.

"Let us think about that…" the left head said, before turning to the right head with a mischievous smirk.

"Hmm…nope!" the right head laughed, Beelzemon felt his eye twitch, his grip tightened before he hurled Doublermon to the ground. Doublermon gave a gasp as they found themselves slamming into the concrete ground with force that would kill a human, luckily for Doublermon they were a digimon and were not that badly damaged by the fall, but the sight of Beelzemon's blaster pointed at them certainly made them wish they had died.

"Now let's try this again. Fix it!" Beelzemon ordered Doublermon. Doublermon just stared at Beelzemon, fear clear on both of its faces.

"…Fine," Both heads said in submission. Beelzemon released his grip in satisfaction and Doublermon got to their feet with a few grumbles.

"Cyber Nail!" a voice yelled, Beelzemon looked up only to be hit by the attack of the cyborg digimon that was now looming over him.

"Cyberdramon!?" Beelzemon questioned while grabbing a hold of Doublermon's wing so they couldn't get away "Why are you here? Why did you attack me!?" Beelzemon asked in confusion and anger, Cyberdramon chuckled, aggravating Beelzemon further.

"Simple," Cyberdramon said with an evil smirk "I'm going to take your data!" Beelzemon's eyes widened in shock as Cyberdramon slammed into him, sending him and Doublermon hurtling into the wall of a building. The sounds of people waking up and panicking filled the air as the lights in many homes turned on. Beelzemon growled; this was not good.

"Um, shouldn't we get out of here?" Doublermon's right head stuttered; Beelzemon shot the two headed digimon a harsh glare which shut both heads up. Beelzemon looked at Cyberdramon who was still smirking.

"Cyberdramon why are you acting this way!?" Beelzemon questioned with an intense glare.

"What do you mean? I want your data, I'm going to take it, and it's as simple as that!" Cyberdramon laughed before lunging at Beelzemon again "Cyber Nail!" Beelzemon quickly tossed Doublermon aside and flew out of the way.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shouted, shooting a blast from his blaster, Cyberdramon gasped as he was struck by the attack, but held his ground, much to Beelzemon's surprise.

"What's wrong Beelzemon? You look surprised," Cyberdramon said with an amused snarl.

"How did you withstand that attack?" Beelzemon questioned, hovering above where Doublermon lay; said reptile digimon not daring to even try and fly away.

"It really wasn't that hard, it did hurt, but not that much," Cyberdramon explained with superiority evident in his voice. Beelzemon was having a hard time comprehending what had happened, no matter how strong Cyberdramon was, he was a ultimate while Beelzemon was a mega, there is no way he could simply shrug off his attack.

"Who are you?" Beelzemon questioned, there was no way this could by Ryo's Cyberdramon.

"That is none of your concern!" Cyberdramon said cruelly before flying at Beelzemon, Beelzemon flew strait at him also. Doublermon watched as the two digimon sped towards each other like two trains on a collision course.

"Cyber Nail!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Doublermon looked on in awe as the two attacks collided with such force that a shockwave emitted from the impact, they even considered helping Beelzemon, but decided against it, they remembered doubling this digimon; Cyberdramon, and they didn't want him to mention it and giving Beelzemon another reason to want to hurt them.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon shouted launching his attack at Beelzemon, Beelzemon braced himself against the powerful attack, using his wings as a form of makeshift shield, before quickly retaliating.

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon called out as he blasted at Cyberdramon who managed to dodge with a smirk on his face, the smirk dissolved however when he noticed Beelzemon was directly in front of him, having had swiftly moved unnoticed while Cyberdramon paid attention to dodging the blast "Darkness Claw!" Cyberdramon gasped as he was slashed across the chest by the mega level.

"Y-you…caught me off guard," Cyberdramon growled weakly, clutching the part of his chest where he was slashed "I…need more data, before I can take you," Cyberdramon hissed before turning and flying away.

"Hey!" Beelzemon called as he flew after him. Cyberdramon turned a corner heading to the park and Beelzemon swiftly followed, as he came to the park he looked around but Cyberdramon was nowhere to be found. Beelzemon growled in frustration before he remembered Doublermon and quickly flew back to where he had left him.

In the hut where Guilmon used to live in Cyberdramon watched Beelzemon leave before giving a grunt of satisfaction.

"More data, then I will be whole again," Cyberdramon muttered, turning to the portal that resided at the back of the hut and walking into it.

….

Beelzemon landed near Doublermon before turning to him.

"You didn't run?" Beelzemon questioned, he was sure he would need to catch Doublermon again after he went off chasing Cyberdramon, even if he wasn't gone for very long it was at least enough for Doublermon to fly away.

"Why would we bother? You would have just caught us again," Doublermon's left head stated plainly.

"Well then, are you going to fix my tamers and Calumon?" Beelzemon asked, though it wasn't like he was going to give Doublermon a choice.

"Yes," Doublermon's two heads answered knowing there was no choice in the matter. Beelzemon nodded before flapping his wings and taking to the sky, Doublermon's left head sighed.

"Get over it," the right head said in annoyance before they flew after Beelzemon. Doublermon followed Beelzemon until they came to a house, Beelzemon motioned for them to be quiet before he opened a window on the second floor and flew into a room, in the room he found Ai and Mako, each sleeping in their respective beds beside their duplicates, he turned back to Doublermon who crawled in through the window with a grunt.

"Ok, here they are, fix them," Beelzemon whispered, he wondered how their parents had reacted to four kids coming home, assuming they had seen them, but it did not matter, being humans they would likely assume it was a dream when the twins are back to just two in the morning. Doublermon walked over to Mako's bed and looked at the two identical little boys in the bed, one of the heads looked over at Ai's bed where the two little girls slept as well.

"They're kind of cute," Doublermon's left head commented looking back and forth between the two beds.

"Just get on with it," Beelzemon hissed quietly, the two heads nodded slowly before looking directly at the two Makos.

"Singlifie," the heads whispered as they glowed, raising both heads in opposite directions and lowering them across the two children in a fusing motion, Beelzemon gave a smile seeing that only one Mako now resided in the bed.

"Good, now Ai," Beelzemon said softly, Doublermon's left head looked at him and nodded before Doublermon walked over to Ai's bed and repeated the process, resulting in the two Ais becoming one.

"There, it is done," Doublermon's two heads whispered in unison, Doublermon then turned and crawled out the window, followed by Beelzemon. Beelzemon and Doublermon landed beside the house and looked at each other.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Beelzemon asked Doublermon, both heads glanced up at Beelzemon.

"Why did we do what?" Doublermon's right head asked, faking ignorance.

"Why did you copy my tamers and Calumon in the first place?!" Beelzemon yelled pinning Doublermon to the wall.

"Because it's fun!" Doublermon's left head yelled looking Beelzemon in the eyes, Beelzemon just stared.

"It's fun to copy people?" Beelzemon asked; confused at how this digimon thought what it did was fun.

"Yes! Seeing everyone's reactions and how they deal with something like that is extremely amusing!" the right head chuckled as Beelzemon let them go and they regained their footing.

"And for the record, it is not copying, we split them evenly, there is no copy, there is no original," the left head added and the right nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't really care," Beelzemon said after taking in what Doublermon had said "You still need to fix Calumon," Beelzemon said crossing his arms.

"Well then, where are they?" Doublermon's left head asked as both heads looked around, Beelzemon sighed as he realized he had no idea where either Calumon had run off to.

"I don't know," Beelzemon admitted. Both Doublermon's heads chuckled again.

"Well you better find them, they both need to be in the same place for Singlifie to work!" both heads laughed before turning away from Beelzemon and flying off, Beelzemon gave consideration to chasing them, but decided against it, he could find them later once he had rounded up the Calumon. Beelzemon flew back up to the twins window and climbed in before degenerating back to Impmon and climbing into his own bed that Ai and Mako's parents had gotten him when they had excepted him as part of the family.

"This has been a hectic night, I wonder what was with that Cyberdramon, I really could have sworn that was Ryo's Cyberdramon…" Impmon muttered to himself.

"Impmon?" the sleepy voice of Mako caught the viral digimon's attention.

"Yes?" Impmon asked quietly looking over at Mako.

"I had a dream Impmon, there were two Calumons, and two of Ai also, and even me, we had fun," Mako explained before yawning.

"Did you?" Impmon gave a little chuckle as Mako gave a small nod.

"Ya, but it was weird, I remember being both of me," Mako added.

"Sounds like some dream," Impmon said before noticing Mako had gone back to sleep, he then looked over at Ai who was also sleeping soundly "Good night you both," Impmon said with a smile before falling asleep.

….

The barren desert that was only one part of the Digital World was in a panic, many of the digimon known as Jagamon ran in a stampede from the beast that was attacking them.

"Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon yelled attacking one of the Jagamon; it stood little chance and was quickly absorbed.

"Smash Potato!" several Jagamon shouted sending parts of their hardened skin at Cyberdramon, Cyberdramon chuckled as he knocked away the attack with ease, the Jagamon were beginning to regret their bold actions.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon shouted, his attack hit every Jagamon nearby, turning them all to data which was absorbed by the vicious cyborg "I need more," Cyberdramon hissed.

….

And another chapter is done, sorry if you were expecting the tamers in this chapter, they'll be back next chapter.


	9. Twin Plots

Ok, here is the next chapter, like usual I'm not sure about how good it is, but hey, this is fanfiction, it's not like you guys expect novel quality writing, some writers can accomplish that, but me, I need more practice, so for now here's what I got, it was originally going to be longer actually, but it was taking so long to write so I just relocated the next part into the next chapter, I don't own anything except Doublermon and I hope you like it.

….

Chapter 9: Twin Plots

….

"Hey, time to get up!" a loud voice was heard in Rika's ear but she tried to ignore it, not feeling like getting up at the moment "Come on, it's time for breakfast," the voice said again and Rika gave a groan, that voice had sounded a lot like Terriermon, but that could not be right.

"Terriermon?" Rika questioned after opening her eyes and seeing that the annoying wake-up call was indeed the rabbit-dog digimon she found ever so irritating, as soon as the thought of Terriermon just being in her house when she woke up processed through her mind her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ya, and it's about time you woke up, I mean do you have any-" Terriermon tried to say but stopped when Rika picked him up and glared at him straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing in my house?" Rika hissed in a dangerous tone making Terriermon very nervous.

"Y-your house? Ruki I think you are c-confused," Terriermon stuttered out and Rika abruptly dropped Terriermon as the grogginess of sleep left her and her memories returned.

"Ruki?" Rika muttered, she now remembered where she was; in Henry's apartment, her home was currently occupied by the 'other' her, her eyes narrowed again as she remembered that the other her was definitely copy, something she had decided last night and had no doubt in her mind about.

"Don't call me Ruki, my name is Rika," she grunted as she sat up on the couch and gave a groan before the disgruntled girl dropped Terriermon to the ground and he quickly ran to the kitchen. Rika just stared off in the direction he had gone for a few more moments before getting up and following him to the kitchen.

"Hi Rika," Suzie greeted while Rika took a seat at the table and looked at the contents of her breakfast as Henry's father placed the plate in front of her, it was a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, satisfied with what was before her Rika began eating, giving the occasional glance at the members of the Wong family at the table; which included other then Henry, Suzie, their digimon and father; their older siblings and mother.

"So…how are you this morning Rika?" Lopmon asked politely as she ate her own food.

"I'm fine, a little stressed but…fine," Rika acknowledged and Henry nodded.

"I could imagine you are, anyone would be," Henry said with some sympathy, though he still remembered what this Rika had decided yesterday, but he had hopes she would have forgotten about that.

"Henry, how long is your friend going to be staying with us anyway?" Henry's older sister Jaarin asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Rika is free to stay here as long as she wants," Henry's mother said and Henry nodded.

"And before you ask, her reasons are kind of personal, so don't," Henry said to his older siblings, stopping his brother Rinchei from asking his own question in the process, Rika gave a slight sigh of relief not wanting to think of some excuse to tell Henry's siblings, his mother had already been told about the situation, as had Lopmon, Suzie had not been told as they were unsure if she would be able to keep quiet about this.

"Whatever, I got to go," Rinchei said standing up and beginning to leave.

"And where are you going?" Henry's father asked his oldest son as he walked out of the room.

"It's summer, I'm going out, not staying in here all day," Rinchei answered heading out of the kitchen, as breakfast continued the other members of the family gradually left, eventually leaving just Rika, Henry, his father, and Terriermon.

"So…what have you found out?" Rika asked carefully, Henry's father sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but nothing has come up, as far as I can tell you are both completely identical to one another, I cannot find one physical way to tell you apart, I need more time to figure this out," Henry's father explained, Rika scowled and Henry pat her back.

"Look, we'll find answers, don't worry," Henry said, but Rika batted his hand away in irritation.

"I don't want answers! I just need to stop my copy! I don't care if you can't find anything! I know what's going on here!" Rika shouted as she stood up from the table.

"Rika, do not go acting too rashly, in spite of what you think you don't know what's really going on here," Henry tried to reason with the girl but she just shook her head.

"No, I can't stand it!" Rika shouted before storming out of the apartment.

"You better go after her," Henry's father said to Henry and Terriermon who both nodded slowly, Terriermon hopped onto Henry's head before he got up and headed out of the apartment.

"What are we going to do about her?" Terriermon asked his tamer as they tried to spot where Rika had run off to.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything drastic, that's all that I can think to do for now," Henry answered before spotting Rika and going after her.

….

Rika grunted as she awoke from her slumber and looked around her room, she sat up in her bed and took a sniff, smelling the cooking breakfast in the other room she decided to get up, all the while thinking about her current problem.

"Stupid copy…you may have Renamon convinced you're innocent, but I'm sure of the truth," Rika muttered to herself remembering last night, when she had gotten home Renamon had still tried to convince her that her duplicate may not be evil, she hadn't listened of course, she knew what was going on now, she was sure of it.

"Rika, breakfast!" Rika heard her grandmother call from the kitchen indicating that breakfast was ready to be eaten.

"I'm coming!" Rika called back to her grandmother as she began getting ready, she spotted something in her closet and considered it for a few moments before with a bit of apprehension taking it out.

Renamon gave a sigh as she ate some of the meal that consisted of bacon and eggs that was in front of her.

"Something wrong Renamon?" Rika's grandmother asked the fox digimon.

"There are some…personal problems going on right now," Renamon answered, not willing to go into any further detail than that, sensing the tone in Renamon's voice Rika's grandma decided not to press the issue.

"Morning," Rika said in a groggy tone of voice as she walked into the kitchen "Where's mom? I thought she wasn't going to work today?" Rika asked looking around, though there was some relief in her voice as she did not want her mom to notice her mood or potentially find out that she currently had two daughters.

"Oh, don't worry Rika, she's just making a quick run to the grocery to restock on a few things, she'll be back in no time," Rika's grandma answered her and Rika shook her head before she began eating her breakfast. As Rika ate both her grandmother and Renamon continuously glanced at her in concern, her grandmother because she had noticed her somewhat strange behavior, and Renamon because she feared she knew exactly what was going through the young tamers head right now in regard to her "twin problem."

The room fell silent as the three just ate breakfast, as they ate Rika's grandmother noticed something about Rika's attire.

"Um, Rika, I didn't think you liked wearing that anymore," Rika's grandmother said, referring to the shirt Rika was currently wearing; a shirt with a blue broken heart on the front, she used to wear that shirt all the time, but her grandmother still found it strange as she hadn't worn it since her mother gave her a version of it with a full heart on it.

"I just felt like wearing it," Rika said with a shrug, she then turned her attention to Renamon who was looking at her in a concerned way, Rika looked at Renamon and seemed to be about to say something when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," Rika said quickly before getting up from her chair and going to the front door, she approached the door and carefully opened it "Takato?" Rika questioned, surprised to see the goggle wearing tamer at her house this early.

"And Guilmon!" the red virus type cheered popping up from behind his tamer; Rika rolled her eyes at the digimon before looking back at Takato who now looked slightly surprised.

"What?" Rika asked with a hint of irritation.

"Your shirt…I didn't think I'd see that one again," Takato said and Rika groaned.

"It's a shirt Gogglehead, I'll wear it if I feel like it, now what are you doing here this early anyway?" Rika questioned and Takato gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I just thought we should go see if Henry's dad has found anything in relation to you and your sister so-" Takato tried explaining but Rika cut him off.

"She is not my sister!" Rika shouted at Takato who took a step back in shock "She is just some clone who is trying to trick you all, why can't you see that?" Rika hissed harshly.

"Rika, what are you talking about? Where would you get that idea?" Takato questioned.

"You haven't heard what happened to Cyberdramon, have you?" Rika questioned with a glare before forcing her way past him "I'm going out!" Rika called back to her grandma and Renamon and continued to walk away.

"Wait, what does any of this have to do with Cyberdramon!?" Takato called after Rika but she ignored him. Guilmon sniffed the air and noticed the scent of food, so he quickly headed for it; into Rika's house "Guilmon?" Takato said noticing his digimon wondering into his friend's house.

"Oh hello Guilmon, Takato, would you two like some breakfast?" Rika's grandmother asked noticing the two.

"Yes please!" Guilmon cheered and sat at the table and was given a plate of food.

"No thanks, I already ate, so did Guilmon, but...well he's Guilmon," Takato shrugged as Guilmon ate the food he was given "Hey Renamon," Takato acknowledged Renamon who nodded.

"Hello Takato, and you too Guilmon," Renamon said without much emotion.

"Problems?" Takato asked carefully.

"You could say that," Renamon sighed and rubbed her head, feeling her headache over this situation returning, Rika's grandmother noticed this and looked at Takato.

"Takato is something wrong with Rika?" she questioned; Takato looked at her and seemed to contemplate the question for a few moments before answering.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my place to say," Takato said knowing that neither Rika would be very happy if he revealed what was going on.

"Well…I hope she eventually talks to me about it, when she's ready," Rika's grandmother accepted his answer before walking out of the kitchen. Takato turned back to Renamon with a frown.

"We need to go after Rika, right?" Takato asked and Renamon nodded, they both headed for the door, but Guilmon looked around and began to eat any food that was left over on the table, his little feast was soon interrupted by his tamers return.

"Guilmon," Takato groaned, grabbing Guilmon and dragging him out the door "Which way did she go?" Takato asked looking around.

"That way," Guilmon said, having quickly gotten over his desire for more food, Takato and Renamon looked in the direction Guilmon had pointed and sure enough ahead of them was Rika.

"Rika, where are you going anyway!?" Takato called after Rika as she walked ahead of him, Renamon, and Guilmon.

"Where do you think I'm going; I'm headed to Henry's house to face that copy and reveal her for what she is!" Rika explained with a growl.

"But what is she!?" Takato exclaimed in confusion.

"Rika believes that the other Rika is an evil duplicate, based on the fact that Doublermon did a similar process to Monodramon that resulted in what appeared to be an evil Cyberdramon," Renamon explained quietly, but Rika still heard her.

"Wait, there is an evil Cyberdramon!?" Takato asked in shock and fear.

"There is no need to worry right now Takato, he's gone, for now at least," Renamon tried to calm Takato down.

"So…a similar process to what made two Rikas?" Takato asked after calming down.

"It was the SAME process that made them!" Rika exclaimed.

"But, the other you doesn't act evil," Takato pleaded but Rika just glared at him.

"Oh I'm sure she has you fooled REAL good," Rika hissed in a harsh tone that took Takato by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked in confusion over Rika's tone.

"I saw you two hanging out at the card shop, seems like you've replaced me with a fake!" Rika accused, Takato, Renamon, and even Guilmon were surprised by this accusation.

"Rika, I'm not replacing anyone, you two are both my friends," Takato explained, but Rika did not seem convinced.

"Ya, sure I am," Rika muttered in a low voice, Takato sighed and walked over to her "Ever since she showed up you have been completely ignoring me," Rika said and Takato sighed again.

"Rika, I'm sorry if it seemed that way to you, but these past couple days have been a bit stressful, though that's no excuse because I'm sure it was even more so for you, look before you do anything crazy, why don't we hang out at the park, you need to calm down and think," Takato explained, Rika looked at him.

"…Ok," Rika submitted, Takato smiled as did Renamon, and Guilmon.

"Ya! We're going to the park!" Guilmon cheered as they began to head for the park.

"After this I'm going to prove she's evil you know," Rika said to Takato in a determined tone.

"Can you please, just not focus on that for now," Takato sighed in exasperation.

….

"Ru-Rika," Henry began but corrected himself remembering this Rika didn't like to be called her false name when the other Rika wasn't around before continuing his sentence "Where are you going?"

"Home," Rika answered, only giving Henry and Terriermon a brief glance as she walked on "I'm going to get that imposter out of my life."

"You're going to what now?" Terriermon questioned.

"I'm going to my house, finding that duplicate, and I'm going to prove she is fake!" Rika explained roughly.

"…How?" Terriermon asked surprising Rika.

"How?" Rika repeated and Henry looked up at Terriermon and back at Rika.

"He has a point Rika, if she is a fake like you say then how exactly do you plan to prove it?" Henry asked and Rika seemed to think about this for a few moments, trying to come up with a way she could prove her double was a fake.

"I'm…not sure," Rika sighed, Henry walked over to her calmly.

"Look Rika, I don't think this whole thing is as simple as one of you being a evil double, but you seem to, so before you do anything, I got to ask you to please calm down and think things through," Henry said to Rika, she thought about what he said and eventually nodded.

"So…what now?" Rika asked.

"Come on, let's go to the park, we can talk about this," Henry said, Rika sighed but nodded and they both headed to the park.

…...

Done until next chapter, review and tell me what you think if you want, and also if you can add constructive criticism.


	10. A Compromise

New chapter time, had many problems along the way to making this; mainly that my computer stopped working for a bit last month, got a bad virus, thankfully no files were lost.

I am as always not sure of the quality of this, just don't have too high expectations; I don't own anything except for Doublermon.

….

Chapter 10: A Compromise

….

The digimon Monodramon dropped down on all fours and began sniffing around the grass.

"He was near here," Monodramon said turning to his partner Ryo who frowned.

"Was near here isn't good enough, we need to find where he is now before he can do any real damage," Ryo said taking a look around the park where Monodramon had tracked Cyberdramon to. They had begun tracking the evil double last night but he seemed to elude them at every turn, it eventually came to the point where they just needed to go to bed and wait for morning; that was until some strange noise that sounded like a digimon battle woke them up. They had been tracking Cyberdramon since then and Ryo was getting rather irritated that they still could not find the cyborg digimon.

"What about that digimon Doublermon?" Monodramon asked as an afterthought considering that the digimon Doublermon had been the one to cause the mess they were now trying to clean up.

"If Cyberdramon is who I think he is then Doublermon is very low on my list of concerns," Ryo stated looking at his partner with a look of urgency. Monodramon could only nod, he knew what a threat Cyberdramon would be if he were to reach his full power.

"He is most certainly who you believe he is Ryo, ever since the split I have felt…different, like I did before we…became one, in a strange way though, as if half of my soul was missing," Monodramon explained with a faraway look in his eyes, Ryo looked concerned at what his partner said.

"We need to find him," Ryo said, his eyes narrowing. Monodramon continued to sniff around until he walked up to Guilmon's old hut; he sniffed around it for a moment and frowned.

"His scent disappears here Ryo, and that can only mean one thing," Monodramon said looking up at Ryo.

"He's in the Digital World," Ryo said as the realization hit him, if Cyberdramon was in the Digital World that could not be good, he would no doubt be destroying any digimon he could to absorb their data and become stronger "We need to go after him," Ryo resolved.

"Should we get the others?" Monodramon asked and Ryo shook his head.

"No, we can handle this ourselves," Ryo said as he shook his head, they had handled him in the past when he had far more power so Ryo knew him and Monodramon could handle this themselves, another factor was that Ryo did not exactly want to tell the other tamers about this. This was his and Monodramon's problem and that's how he wanted it to stay. Monodramon looked at his tamer as if he knew exactly what was going through his head and sighed.

"Ryo, I think it would be a good idea to get them to help us, I know you think this is our problem and that we shouldn't involve them, but please consider this; they are our friends, plus Rika, Henry, Renamon, and Terriermon saw what happened last night, and I have no doubt they'll tell the others," Monodramon said before looking up into the sky "You know why I know they will? Because the tamers are a team, and what binds a team is trust," Monodramon explained before turning his head back to Ryo and looking him firmly in the eyes "Please Ryo, we have to tell them."

"No," Ryo stated before glaring back at the old hut that housed the only known portal to the Digital World "We can handle this Monodramon; there is no reason to get the other tamers involved; they may have seen what happened, but they haven't learned why it happened, we don't need to tell them," Ryo explained and Monodramon sighed again.

"Ryo I'm serious, this is a very real threat, one that could grow even worse than the D-reaper if we don't do something about it," Monodramon said, Ryo still looked uncertain but the look Monodramon was giving him eventually got his words through to him.

"…Ok, we'll tell them about the threat," Ryo said before looking serious again "But we are not telling them everything, we'll tell them what they need to know, and we'll have them help, but that's it," Ryo added and Monodramon smiled.

"That's all I wanted," Monodramon said with a nod of agreement.

"I guess you want me to find them now," Ryo sighed as he realized if they wanted the other tamers to help they could not just go into the Digital World now for who knows how long it would take to hunt down evil Cyberdramon.

"Don't worry Ryo I'll track them down, they hang out around here a lot, so I'm sure I can pick up their scent if they are here," Monodramon said before he started sniffing the ground "I smell…Takato, and Guilmon!" Monodramon said before he went back to sniffing "Also Renamon…and Rika," Monodramon said before looking in another direction and sniffed at the ground some more "Henry's here too, and Terriermon, and…Rika?" Monodramon said with a confused look on his face.

"You said Rika twice," Ryo said looking at Monodramon with a look of slight confusion.

"That's because I found her scent twice, in two different directions!" Monodramon exclaimed; Ryo looked skeptical at his draconic partner.

"You're probably just sniffing where she is and has been at the same time," Ryo reasoned but Monodramon shook his head.

"No, the scents both are telling me she is there now, either someone smells just like Rika or Rika is in two places at once," Monodramon said with a tone of voice that held no doubt, Ryo thought about it for a moment before a sudden conclusion came to him, one that matched up with what Monodramon was saying now and the current situation, and that also filled him with some annoyance.

"Come on Monodramon, let's go find them, I think that digimon Doublermon has been busier than we originally thought, and I don't think we're the only ones who have been hiding things," Ryo said and Monodramon looked to be in thought before he figured out what Ryo meant, he nodded and began sniffing again, as he sniffed he realized one thing about the scents, and why leading Ryo wouldn't matter at this point.

"No need to go looking Ryo, they're coming here, we just need to wait," Monodramon said.

….

At a slightly earlier moment in time we find two tamers as well as their digimon entering the park, one of the tamers along with the digimon hoping to calm the other tamer who was currently feeling very frustrated.

"So, how exactly do you plan to get my mind off of exposing that fake?" Rika asked as she looked around the park, her goggle-headed friend standing next to her as their partners tagged behind.

"Ya, what are we doing Takatomon?" Guilmon asked eagerly as he looked at his tamer who looked at his digimon with confusion over his eagerness before looking at Rika.

"Look I don't expect you to revise all your thoughts on this matter at once from one little trip to the park, but I figured it could help clear your head," Takato said, he looked around and took a breath of fresh air with a smile, yes a nice day at the park was certainly helping him out with all the confusion, he looked over at Rika again hoping the park's atmosphere was having the same positive effect on her as it was on him, he frowned when he saw that she was only looking more anxious.

"So how long do you want to keep me here?" Rika asked with a slight edge to her voice that made Takato flinch, if coming here was only going to annoy Rika it would end up being rather counterproductive towards his hope of peacefully figuring out just what is going on, he wasn't sure what he could say at this point that wouldn't result in Rika snapping at him, luckily Renamon saw it fit at that moment to jump into the conversation.

"Rika we know you are convinced your sister-"

"She's not my sister! Stop calling her that!" Rika interrupted her partner, in her mind calling that fake her sister had started to become a serious offense.

"Ok, fine, your double," Renamon submitted, Rika wanted to hear the word "clone" or "copy" but decided double was fine so she didn't interrupt Renamon further "We know you're convinced she is an evil copy, but…I just don't think anything indicates that Rika, to me it looks like you're both just scared and confused and grasping for anything to prove you're the original while proving the other a fake," Renamon said angering Rika further.

"I am not scared!" Rika shouted in a defensive voice but Renamon shook her head.

"Yes Rika, you are, you're scared of being replaced, and you're scared because you know that there is a possibility that you are not the original," Renamon said and Rika was at a loss for words "But you know what Rika, the…other you, Ruki, or whatever you wish to call her, she is feeling the same way, this is why I don't think your evil clone idea is right, because I know you really don't believe it either, both of you think you're the original and you know it," Renamon said, managing to keep her cool demeanor throughout her little speech of sorts, Rika looked at Renamon unsure for a moment before shaking her head and giving a scowl.

"You don't know what you're talking about Renamon!" Rika didn't bother to go any further into her debunking of her partner's opinion; she simply turned away from her, as well as her other friends and began walking away.

"Rika," Takato sighed following her. Guilmon and Renamon looked at each other and Guilmon sniffed the air a bit.

"This is not going anywhere," Renamon sighed, she had tried to make Rika see reason but she would not listen to her, Renamon was sure there was more to this then Doublermon cloning Rika, but she had no idea how she could convince either Rika of that.

"I smell Terriermon," Guilmon commented snapping Renamon out of her thoughts.

"So Henry is here?" Renamon asked slowly, Guilmon nodded.

"I smell him too, and-" Guilmon began but Renamon cut him off.

"The other Rika?" Renamon guessed Guilmon gave a nod back and Renamon groaned; this was not going to end well.

….

"See? Isn't this calming?" Henry asked as he, with Terriermon perched on his head, and Rika sat under a tree at the park.

"Not really," Rika mumbled with a bit of agitation in her voice.

"That's not surprising," Terriermon chuckled, but his chuckling died down when he saw Rika glaring at him, he glanced down at Henry to see he was also glaring up at him "Um...just kidding," Terriermon said quickly, Henry simply shook his head and leaned forward resulting in Terriermon falling from his head and onto the grass "Ow," Terriermon muttered before getting back to his feet.

"Look I know what you're trying to do, but I also know what I need to do," Rika said firmly but Henry shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure you don't," Henry countered and Rika glared at him.

"What do you mean I don't?" Rika asked in an annoyed tone.

"You're too focused on proving the other Rika a fake, there's something bigger going on," Henry said, but Rika just scoffed.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Rika asked feeling irritated at how Henry referred to her double as 'the other Rika.'

"Rika, just stop and consider what's going on, my dad could find no differences between you two," Henry said but Rika shook her head.

"Just because he hasn't found any differences yet doesn't mean there aren't any!" Rika protested.

"Rika, if there was anything I think he would have found it by now, he scanned both of you from head to toe and has come up with nothing," Henry explained, which just seemed to make Rika angrier.

"That doesn't mean anything! Just because there are no physical differences doesn't-"

"Rika just drop it," Terriermon groaned, interrupting Rika's rant, she glared at Terriermon before giving him a swift, but light kick "Ouch," Terriermon muttered after falling to the ground.

"You guys are absolutely no help," Rika said with an angry tone of voice before storming off, Henry sighed before he started following her.

"Rika!" Henry called after her as Terriermon got up from the ground.

"Ya, you go on ahead, I'll just be here," Terriermon said leaning against the tree, before Henry walked back over to him and picked him up "Hey momentai!" Terriermon said squirming somewhat.

"Not now," Henry said before going after Rika who was headed towards Guilmon's old hut, Rika ignored her friend following her as she came near the hut, she was too busy thinking about what he had said, perhaps he did have a point, did she really know what was really going on? But there was still that incident with Monodramon being doubled into himself and an evil Cyberdramon, but could the circumstances by considered different? Rika would have continued to ponder this had she not bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" a familiar voice snapped at Rika causing her to look at who she bumped into, as said person looked at her, two sets of violet eyes met each other before both settling into glares.

"You!" both Rikas shouted at each other in anger and frustration.

"Why are you here Ruki?!" Rika growled, almost mocking her double with the fake name she was supposed to go by when they were together.

"Henry brought me here to calm down," Ruki muttered crossing her arms and looking away from Rika.

"Takato tried the same with me, those two can be such idiots sometimes," Rika huffed in annoyance.

"Can't argue with you there," Ruki nodded looking at Rika again, a moment passed between the two as they stared at each other before they quickly went back to glaring at one another "And why am I talking to you!?" Ruki snapped at Rika with an intense glare that was returned by her twin.

"I was just about to ask the same thing, but here's one thing; I've had it with you trying to weasel your way into my life you stupid fake!" Rika accused.

"How dare you! Don't even try to pretend that you are the original, I may be going by a fake name at times, but I know I'm the real Rika!" Ruki shouted, outraged at the accusations of her double.

"Rika stop!" Takato called catching up to the Rika he had come to the park with only to stop and blink as he looked between the two who were now looking at him "…Oh no," Takato muttered, suddenly feeling like taking Rika to the park had been a bad idea.

"What's wrong Takatomon?" Guilmon asked coming up from behind his tamer, he looked at both Rikas and smiled with a wave.

"This is not going to help," Renamon said from her position up in a nearby tree, both girls noticed this and looked up at Renamon.

"Renamon! Help me beat this fake!" both shouted before glaring at each other again, Renamon sighed and shook her head.

"Both of you are going to need to settle this without me, and peacefully, I've made my resolve, and I will not bring harm to either of you, nor will I allow either one of you to harm the other," Renamon explained causing both of her tamers to turn their glares from each other to her.

"What!? But-but…" Rika stuttered out as Ruki noticed Henry and Terriermon coming from where she came from.

"Sounds like Renamon's got her head clear at least," Henry sighed with some relief.

"That's a lot more than what can be said for the rest of you, that's for sure," Terriermon added, resulting in another sigh from Henry, this one of annoyance.

"Henry, it's good to see you, but this is not good," Takato said walking over to Henry and gesturing towards the two Rikas.

"No, I think this is perfect," Henry said surprising everyone.

"What?" Renamon asked in confusion looking at Henry.

"You two need to settle this now, with words! As Renamon said, we won't let either of you hurt the other," Henry said.

"What the heck is going on over there Monodramon?" Ryo asked his partner as they watched the strange scene from a bush they had hidden in.

"I see two Rikas, just like I smelt," Monodramon said with a confused look on his face "Should we go over there?" he asked his partner who shook his head.

"Not yet, let's see how this goes," Ryo said before he and Monodramon returned their attention to the other tamers and digimon.

"How can you guys not tell that she is a fake!?" Rika shouted in anger pointing at Ruki who scoffed at her.

"Don't try and confuse them! You're the fake!" Ruki argued, the two of them growled at each other dangerously.

"Stop it!" Takato yelled causing the two Rikas to look at him in surprise "You two are acting like a couple of brats! I understand this is difficult, but neither of you are even trying to make it better!" Takato scolded them.

"But she-" Both girls began, pointing at each other but Takato interrupted.

"I don't care! Can't you two just talk to each other? I've talked to both of you and I think you both truly believe you're the real Rika, please," Takato calmed down as he began pleading with the identical girls, both Rikas looked at each other for a moment but continued to glare.

"Takato just said what we were all thinking, just talk," Henry said before Renamon jumped between Rika and Ruki.

"Renamon?" both of them asked and she sighed.

"You two have been practically tearing me apart since this doubling thing happened, could you please not try to hurt each other and settle this calmly," Renamon asked, Rika and Ruki looked at each other for a moment and thought about what their friends had said, and began thinking maybe they should settle this peacefully.

"…I'll try if you do," Ruki said to Rika who sighed and nodded.

"Ok, we'll try to deal with this without fighting, but I still don't like you," Rika said still glaring slightly.

"And you think I trust you? That Cyberdramon thing was still suspicious," Ruki said.

"I would know that better then you since I actually saw it," Rika stated.

"Fine, neither of you trust each other, but no more fighting please," Takato said.

"So why are there two Rikas anyway?" Monodramon asked causing everyone to look at the small dragon digimon in surprise.

"Monodramon!" Ryo called from the bushes in annoyance catching the other tamers attention.

"Ryo?" Henry questioned.

"What the heck?" Terriermon said looking between Monodramon and Ryo in confusion

"Sorry Ryo, I wanted to know, I couldn't help it," Monodramon said, Ryo growled slightly but went silent when he noticed the two Rikas giving him death glares.

"Were you spying on us?" Ruki growled.

"Well…you see," Ryo tried to say but couldn't think of the right words.

"You know, I think this is the perfect opportunity to see if we can work together," Rika said holding her fist and glaring at Ryo.

"I actually agree with you there," Ruki growled before she and her twin began approaching Ryo menacingly.

"Wait, stop," Takato said walking in the way of the two raging girls.

"What now Gogglehead?" both asked with a glare, not even caring that they had just spoken simultaneously, right now being more concerned with taking their frustration out on the so-called digimon king.

"Just wait a moment, no need to get violent," Takato said before turning to Ryo, ignoring both Rikas who were glaring at the back of his head for stopping their attempt to deliver a-in their minds-deserved beating.

"Ryo, what were you doing, were you spying on us?" Takato asked and Ryo sighed.

"Kind of, sorry, I just wanted to know what was going on, I know I should've asked you, but seriously, seeing two of one of your friends can be kind of unsettling," Ryo explained, but this didn't do much to calm Rika or Ruki's anger towards him.

"I heard him say he was spying on us! Can we beat him up now?" Rika asked but Takato and Henry shook their heads.

"Well we didn't come here to spy on you," Ryo said looking over at Monodramon who had begun playing a game of tag with Guilmon "Monodramon and I were trying to track that evil Cyberdramon Doublermon had created, his scent led to Guilmon's old hut so I think he went into the digital world, Monodramon caught your guys' scents and when I saw two Rikas I thought watching you would yield some answers, I guess I should have just asked but come on, it was a pretty shocking sight," Ryo explained. Monodramon stopped his and Guilmon's game for a moment at hearing Ryo's words and looked over at him and gave a fake cough, Ryo groaned slightly knowing what his digimon wanted "Could you guys possibly help us go after that evil Cyberdramon?" Ryo begrudgingly asked.

"What?" Ruki asked in an irritated tone.

"You heard me," Ryo said feeling irritated himself at the moment.

"Ryo and I have been trying hard to find and defeat Cyberdramon, but we are a part of this team, so we could really use your help; and the others if we can," Monodramon said with a smile.

"So you wish for us to assist in defeating the evil Cyberdramon, that sounds reasonable, don't you all think?" Renamon said walking over to her tamers who were still glaring at Ryo.

"I'm pretty sure we were all going to do that anyway eventually, we just needed to get the sibling squabble settled," Terriermon commented.

"We aren't siblings!" Rika and Ruki shouted at Terriermon.

"And besides, this is far from settled," Rika growled glaring at Ruki.

"Truce for now does not mean we're suddenly friends," Ruki added glaring at Rika.

"Why are there two of you anyway?" Ryo asked in confusion but wondered if that was really a wise question when both Rikas redirected their glares at him once more.

"Rika was Doublermon's first victim when he came here, we've actually been dealing with this for a little bit now, my dad can't find anything to indicate which the original is, if there is one, but they still have trouble getting along," Henry explained.

"I don't trust her because of the Cyberdramon thing!" Rika and Ruki shouted pointing at each other "Why would Cyberdramon's split equal a good and evil one and not mine!?" they continued and glared at each other when they noticed they were speaking at the same time again.

"We still don't know if the circumstances of Monodramon's split had anything to do with that," Renamon said, Ryo began looking slightly nervous at the mention of Monodramon's split which Takato noticed.

"Um, Ryo is something wrong?" Takato asked and Ryo looked at Takato and shook his head.

"Um…no, nothing is wrong," Ryo insisted, Monodramon looked slightly annoyed at Ryo's choice of words but did not say anything.

"Um…ok, anyway I'm sure none of us object to helping deal with the evil Cyberdramon," Takato said.

"I think that jerk needs to be taught a lesson," Terriermon said running over to Guilmon "Don't you think so Guilmon?" Terriermon asked and Guilmon tilted his head.

"I don't know, I never met him," Guilmon explained simply and Terriermon sighed in annoyance "But if he's evil I'll help," Guilmon added lifting Terriermon's spirits a bit.

"But wait, you said the evil Cyberdramon went into the Digital World, are we actually going to go after him without telling anyone?" Takato asked; hoping Ryo had more common sense than that.

"Well we're not going into the Digital World right now," Ryo said after a moment of thought.

"Yes, it would be very risky if we just charged in after him, we may not even have a way to get back," Henry said before he walked over to Terriermon and picked him up "We should at least inform Hypnos about what is going on, that way they can prepare an arc for us to return in," Henry suggested.

"Well Cyberdramon is not going to stay in the Digital World, he's going to come back for Ryo, that I know for sure," Monodramon said and Ryo glared at his partner for a moment before sighing and nodding in agreement.

"We can't give him that chance! If he's gone to the Digital World just to come back it's because he wants to become stronger, we need to take him out!" Rika shouted, the tamers and digimon were beginning to wonder what to do, the evil Cyberdramon was likely gathering power as they spoke, but they needed to prepare before going into the Digital World, not to mention Doublermon was still on the loose, and Rika and Ruki still wanted to get him for creating this whole mess in the first place, unfortunately they were about to see they had a lot less time to stop evil Cyberdramon's powering up then they had thought.

….

In the Digital World the digimon known as Cyberdramon hovered high above the ground, he smirked as he felt all the power he had absorbed pulsing within him, he laughed sinisterly as he began to glow.

"Cyberdramon digivolve to-"

….

This chapter is done! Don't know how long it will take me to update again, but I will eventually, review if you want, give constructive criticism if you do, and also your opinions on the story.


	11. The idea of things

Wow, this took a long time. But that is how life can be. I probably would have added more to the chapter, but it was taking long enough to get up. I am sorry; I honestly wasn't working very hard on it for the last year or so.

I also intend to try and revise the earlier chapters soon. Nothing drastic, just some punctuation, grammar and typo checking, there will be no need to reread them if you don't want to.

I don't own anything except for Doublermon-Who is not in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: The idea of things

* * *

The group of tamers and digimon sat around Guilmon's old hut as they were thinking of what they should do next. The evil Cyberdramon had gone into the Digital World and was likely gathering strength as they spoke, but they all knew they couldn't just go into the Digital World without any way back.

"I'm really wondering if informing the others is a good idea," Rika said while she sat next to Renamon, who was currently sitting between herself and the girl who was also basically herself; Ruki. Truthfully she still wanted to prove Ruki was a fake so she could get rid of her, and her double felt exactly the same. But they both knew Renamon would not let either one even touch the other unless they suddenly decided to make nice and be friends, or sisters, or whatever it was their friends wanted them to be. As it was the two of them had a truce for now.

"Why not, we could use all the help we could get?" Takato questioned, he sat to the left of Rika, opposite to Renamon, while Guilmon sat at his other side. "Is this about telling them about the two of you?" Takato asked after a moment of silence. The two duplicated girls looked away for a moment before one of them decided to speak, it was Ruki.

"While I don't know what exactly is going through the head of my volatile copy," Ruki stated with some venom in her voice. Rika gave her a glare at being called a copy but did not speak as Ruki continued. "But I don't really want to reveal this situation to more people than I have to. At least until I can prove that I am the original," Ruki's words were calm, but everyone could tell that she was holding herself back from screaming these words she believed to be the truth.

"Ruki!" Renamon scolded the girl that was sitting to her right.

"You mean until I can prove that I'm the original," Rika growled as she glared at her counterpart, who glared back. "I will focus on stopping the active threat of the Cyberdramon clone. But I'm not going to ignore the subtle threat that she possesses," Rika stated with finality.

"Rika!" Renamon scolded the girl to her left; just as she had Ruki only a moment ago. Neither girl seemed to hear her.

"You mean the threat YOU posses," Ruki hissed at Rika. The two glared at each other again, looking like they might attack each other at any moment; regardless of Renamon's earlier statement that she wouldn't let either hurt the other.

"Calm down! Aren't you two supposed to be having a truce right now?" Henry-who was sitting to the right of Ruki-pointed out in an attempt to stop a possible fight, the two Rikas eased their glares slightly, but neither backed down.

"You guys have to accept that one of us is evil. We will need to find out whom at some point," the two Rikas spoke in unison through clenched teeth. Their friends could tell that it filled them both with rage just to refer to each other in a way that gave the possibility that either could be the original, especially while the other one said the exact same thing.

"That will be difficult to figure out," Terriermon commented from his position to Henry's right. Henry didn't even bother to correct his partner's tactless comment; it didn't matter at the moment. Ryo and Monodramon sat across from the other tamers and digimon. They glanced at each other before Ryo sighed. He turned to the two Rikas with a glare that surprised all of his friends, except Monodramon.

"Ok, I'm going to put an end to these evil clone accusations, they are keeping us from making progress and overall, incorrect," Ryo stated. Rika and Ruki wanted to yell at Ryo but he didn't give them a chance before he continued. "The splitting of Monodramon and Cyberdramon was a special case. Monodramon was made up of two digimon: one good, one evil. When Doublermon used his duplication attack on Monodramon they seemed to have been split," Ryo explained this to his fellow tamers and their digimon, they only grew more confused.

"Two digimon?" Guilmon questioned, looking over at Monodramon who simply gave a nervous grin.

"…I don't understand Ryo. What do you mean by that?" Takato questioned. Ryo didn't look like he wanted to answer.

"Monodramon is a special case. Let's just leave it at that," Ryo stated, it didn't seem like he would elaborate any further. This all was very confusing for most of his friends. But they didn't question him further when they noticed Rika and Ruki; who seemed to be in thought over what they had just been told.

"So wait, are you saying Monodramon was once two digimon that fused. But Doublermon split them?" Rika questioned. Ryo nodded to Rika.

"And if that were true, that would mean Doublermon doesn't clone things at all," Henry said as he looked at the two Rikas, who were still trying to process what they were being told.

"He splits them…" Ruki muttered, glancing at Rika who looked back at her.

"We…are both the original?" Rika questioned as she stared at Ruki. Neither girl was very sure what to feel right now.

"You're sure of this?" Ruki asked Ryo, he merely nodded in response.

"I honestly suspected something like this…" Renamon stated; both of her tamers looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison. They noticed this and still felt slightly annoyed by it. But they did not snap at each other.

"I couldn't be sure before. But you are my partner; both of you. I felt nothing fake from either of you," Renamon explained. The two Rikas looked each other in the eyes again as many emotions swirled through their heads; ever since Doublermon had used his attack on them they had been arguing about who the original was, and only moments ago were accusing the other one of being evil. Now they were being told that there was no clone, and that they were both the original.

"So, no more fighting. Ok?" Takato said with a nervous smile, hoping neither Rika would see fit to snap at him. They did not. In fact, they didn't say anything. Both just sat their silently, with twin looks of contemplation on their faces.

"Takatomon, they don't look ok," Guilmon pointed out, while looking between both Rikas. Takato mentally agreed with Guilmon's sentiment and was thinking about trying to snap one, or both of them out of it. But it was not needed as Rika and Ruki soon seemed to regain coherence before both looked at Guilmon.

"I'm-We're fine," both spoke, having changed their words mid-sentence when they noticed they were speaking in unison again.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked in concern; both girls looked somewhat shaken by what they had been told.

"Don't worry, we are fine," Rika said, the strength in her voice returning.

"This is hard to take in after what has happened. But we can handle it," Ruki added, her voice mirroring Rika's. Henry gave a small smile at the confirmation, while Takato gave a sigh of relief, before he decided to bring up an earlier point that they still needed to figure out.

"Since we settled that, what about getting the others to help?" Takato suggested.

"NO!" both Rika and Ruki quickly shouted, startling everyone with said outburst. Rika and Ruki took a second to calm down before Rika decided to speak.

"We are not telling anyone else anything about this. That's final," Rika stated firmly. Ruki nodded in agreement. Takato wanted to argue further.

"But guys, they're part of our team. We could use their help. We really shouldn't keep this from them forever," Takato tried to reason with them. But both Rika and Ruki seemed adamant about where they stood in this argument.

"Forget it, Takato. Telling them won't really help anything," Ryo suddenly said, with a sigh. Takato, along with the other tamers and digimon looked at him in surprise. "Don't get me wrong," Ryo began; having seen the looks some of them were giving him. "I don't doubt their abilities or anything, but for what Cyberdramon is planning, we're going to need mega level digimon, nothing less, I'm sorry but the others would just get in the way," Ryo explained.

"Um, how exactly do you know what Cyberdramon is planning?" Terriermon asked, suspiciously. Henry couldn't help but feel suspicious too and looked at Ryo for answers.

"Because he's my other half," Monodramon stepped into the conversation. "As Ryo already said; I was made up of a good and evil digimon. I'm the good half. I know my evil half. I can tell what he is planning to do," Monodramon explained.

"I still don't like keeping things from them," Takato said while crossing his arms. "We're supposed to be a team. It feels like a betrayal," Takato said, looking upset.

"Goggle head, shouldn't it be up to us who to tell about this?" Ruki questioned while gesturing to herself and Rika.

"Ya, we would both rather not have the others know. And if they wouldn't be any help in dealing with the evil Cyberdramon, why should we have to tell them?" Rika questioned as well, agreeing with Ruki, though the two were clearly avoiding looking at or directly talking to each other. Takato wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well…I guess that's true," Takato admitted. Ryo sighed before standing up, along with Monodramon.

"Look guys, there really isn't much that can be done right now. I'll inform Hypnos of this and see if a plan can be formed. You guys just go about your days, you'll be informed when something comes up," Ryo said before he and Monodramon began to leave.

"Well…at least the evil twin theory thing is over," Henry said as he stood while picking up Terriermon. Rika and Ruki glanced at each other before getting up and leaving in opposite directions.

"Yes, but I think we now have a new problem," Takato quietly said to Henry, while they watched the two Rikas leave, both clearly wanted to avoid each other right now, even to the point of just leaving Renamon without any talk of who she would follow. Renamon didn't look like she knew what to do as she looked between both of her partners; leaving in two different directions. She finally lowered her head and sighed.

"Maybe it would have been better if Doublermon split me too," Renamon said in a dejected tone of voice. She got up and quickly vanished before anyone could say anything to comfort her.

"Poor Renamon," Guilmon said; sad for his friend's distress, Takato patted Guilmon on the head.

"Don't worry boy. We'll get this all sorted out before you know it," Takato assured. Terriermon snorted.

"And how exactly do you plan to accomplish that?" Terriermon asked sarcastically. He noticed Henry glaring at him and sighed. "Ok, ok, sorry."

* * *

Jeri was walking through the park, thinking. She knew something weird was going on. Rika's behavior for the last couple of days had just been strange; she was hoping she could find her to ask about this. But she wasn't at her house. Now Jeri had come to the park; thinking Rika might have decided to come here. She was trying to think of where she might be when she spotted Kazu and Kenta, along with their partners, sitting around the dinosaur statue that they and Takato would often hang out at before Takato became a tamer. And sometimes still did, though not as often. Unlike usual they weren't playing digimon cards. They were just sitting there, looking at the clouds.

"I think that one looks like Seadramon," Jeri heard Kazu mutter, while pointing at what she assumed was a cloud. Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Guardromon gave a few slow nods, but didn't say anything. Jeri wasn't really sure what to make of what she was seeing. But she decided that she could use some help and began to approach her cloud watching friends.

"I see…Jeri," Guardromon commented; having spotted Jeri approaching the group of four.

"What are you talking about Guardromon? None of those clouds look like Jeri," Kazu stated in confusion over his partner's declaration. Guardromon was quick to specify.

"No, Jeri, right there," Guardromon stated while pointing at the approaching girl.

"Hey Jeri," Kenta greeted, Kazu looked surprised before he glanced up at Jeri who was now standing right over them.

"Hey. So what are you guys up to?" Jeri questioned. Kazu and Kenta both shrugged while their partners just watched the exchange.

"There's nothing going on lately. Everything's just been so boring," Kazu sighed.

"We thought something might be going on when Ryo showed up, but if it did he's probably already finished with it," Kenta also sighed.

"We just feel useless. If there is a digimon problem Rika, Henry, and Takato usually take care of it before we even get there. If we even know about it," Kazu said with a frown on his face. Jeri nodded in understanding, though the way she felt was probably a bit different than how Kazu and Kenta were feeling, she got the general feeling they were conveying. Jeri did remember her concerns about Rika and decided that Kazu and Kenta might be able to help.

"Guys, something's been weird with Rika lately," Jeri blurted out, she was only met by confused looks by her fellow tamers, and their partners.

"Pi?" MarineAngemon muttered as he floated over to Jeri.

"What do you mean Jeri?" Kenta asked, while getting to his feet. "What has been weird about Rika lately?"

"She's been very hard to understand lately for one thing," Jeri answered with a sigh. "She seems to forget things easily. She apologized to me twice for the same thing, which she also did twice beforehand. It's like there's two of her," Jeri explained. Kazu and Kenta almost shuddered at the idea of two Rikas; Rika was their friend and all, but to them that was still a scary thought.

"I'm sure it's fine," Kazu said after a moment before getting up and walking next to Jeri. "So she seems a little off, we're all like that sometimes," Kazu reassured.

"You more often than others," Kenta muttered. Kazu heard him and gave him an annoyed look, which Kenta just shrugged off.

"Hey, there's Rika now, why don't we just ask her?" Guardromon suggested; this surprised the three humans present.

"What are you talking about Guardromon?" Kazu asked, his metal partner responded by pointing ahead of them; where they could see Rika walking with a blank look on her face.

"It is Rika," Jeri confirmed, despite the fact that the one she was concerned about was within her line of sight, Jeri was reluctant to go through with Guardromon's idea. Rika had a bit of a tendency to push others away when they offered her help even now. Despite the fact that she had opened up more since the time before they were friends, Jeri wondered if approaching Rika was really the best course of action.

"Hey guys!" The thoughts of going after Rika-who was getting further away as the minutes passed-were interrupted by the small, in-training digimon that decided to join them.

"Hello Calumon," Guardromon greeted. Kazu and Kenta were surprised by Calumon's sudden appearance. Jeri smiled and knelt down to Calumon's level and patted him on the head.

"Hi Calumon, what are you doing here?" Jeri asked. Calumon liked the feeling of being petted and gave a happy sigh as Jeri pet him.

"I was looking for somebody to play with. I can't find anyone lately. It's like everyone has something better to do than play!" Calumon exclaimed with a frown on his face. Jeri felt a little sorry that she wouldn't be able to play with him. But she felt that what was wrong with Rika was more important than entertaining Calumon. Even if she didn't exactly know what was wrong with Rika.

"Sorry Calumon. I can't play now, but have you noticed anything odd about Rika lately?" Jeri questioned. Calumon didn't look very happy at what she had told him but responded to her question.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Rika lately. As I said, no one's been around," Calumon explained.

"I think we should just follow her," Kazu said nonchalantly. Jeri, Kenta, and MarineAngemon looked at him strangely while Guardromon and Calumon didn't react to his comment. "If we follow her we'll at least be able to try and figure out if something is wrong. She won't tell us otherwise," Kazu said in a sure voice. Jeri and Kenta didn't look so sure of his idea.

"Let's just try asking her first. You never know, she might be willing to tell us if something's wrong," Jeri suggested. She did not really think Rika would tell them. But she would prefer to try before resorting to spying. Kazu looked slightly put off by Jeri's suggestion but there were no arguments before the three humans and two digimon left to follow Rika. Calumon watched them go curiously; he was soon joined by a second Calumon.

"What's going on?" The new Calumon asked the first one who shrugged.

"I don't know, everyone is so weird lately," the first Calumon answered. The two stood there for a moment before they were both grabbed by an irritated Impmon who began dragging them away.

"Impmon? What's happening?" the second Calumon asked the virus digimon who looked really annoyed at the moment.

"Pipe down! We've got a two headed jerk to track down," Impmon growled as he continued to drag the two Calumon who didn't give much resistance in the first place.

* * *

Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and MarineAgemon were walking(floating, in MarineAgemon's case) on the sidewalk, a good few feet behind Rika. Rika hadn't noticed them yet as she walked along. In fact she seemed to be kind of out of it in general.

"Ok, she's right over there, go ask her," Kazu said to Jeri in a hushed voice. Jeri looked nervously at Rika before she glared at Kazu.

"Why do I have to do it? Why don't you do it?" Jeri questioned, just as quietly as Kazu.

"It was your idea, besides she'll go easy on you," Kazu reasoned, to which Jeri shook her head.

"Easy? If anything she'll be harder on me if she thinks I've been spying on her, she'd expect this from you so she'll go easy on you," Jeri countered.

"Well why doesn't Kenta ask her?" Kazu questioned while looking at the other boy present.

"Hey! You're the one who said to follow her," Kenta. It wasn't long before the three humans conflict dissolved into a full blown argument.

Rika felt a strange feeling of melancholy despite the fact that she now knew for sure she was the original. The problem was _she _was also the original. The problem was bad enough when Rika thought she had a clone running around. It was somehow worse now that she had to share her identity with _another Rika Nonaka_: Not a clone. Not an imposter. But another her; someone who was just as entitled to her identity as she was.

Rika felt herself being pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of several voices that were rising in volume.

"Can't you just go over there?" That was Kazu's voice…

"I don't want to! You do it!" And that was Jeri's voice. Rika thought that seemed like an odd thing for Jeri to say. She looked in the direction that the voices were coming from and spotted Kazu, Kenta and Jeri. None of them appeared to notice her as they argued. Guardromon and MarineAngemon however were staring at her.

"What exactly are you guys arguing about?" Rika questioned. The three previously bickering humans suddenly went silent as they realized the person they were following had spotted them.

"Hi Rika, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were just-" Guardromon started to say, but he was silenced by Kazu jumping on him and pinning him to the ground-something Guardromon could have easily gotten out of, but saw no reason to. Rika eyed the downed machine digimon and his tamer before turning her eyes back to Jeri, Kenta and MarineAngemon.

"Well?" Rika spoke again, in a sterner tone of voice.

"…We're just worried about you Rika," Jeri admitted her friend. Rika scoffed.

"Don't be. I'm fine," the red-headed tamer lied-she was not going to get them involved with this. Ryo said they couldn't really help anyway. The other three tamers did not look very convinced, but they weren't really sure how to respond to Rika's declaration.

"Um…so when did you start wearing that shirt again?" Kazu suddenly asked. He really couldn't think of anything else to say and Rika hadn't worn the broken-heart version of her shirt for a while. But this question clearly annoyed Rika, who looked at him with a visible twitch.

"It is just a shirt. I can wear it if I want to. Got it?" Rika spoke with firmness while attempting to keep her temper in check. When nobody gave any response she decided she was done and, promptly walked away.

"…Well, that went well," Kenta said after a moment of silence. Kazu and Jeri didn't respond to the glasses-wearing tamer as they watched the digimon queen's leaving form.

"She's hiding something," Kazu muttered, suspiciously. The five of them turned and began to walk in the opposite direction from Rika.

"I got that feeling too," Kenta agreed, with MarineAngemon making some noises in agreement, as he hovered around his partner's head.

"But why is she hiding something?" Jeri questioned, with a worried look on her face. None of her companions seemed able to give an answer as they all walked back to the park in silence. The silence seemed to last for a long time before it was broken, by Kazu's voice.

"Hold up guys," Kazu said, quietly. The other's looked at him with confusion as he held his hands out in a gesture for them to stop

"Kazu, why are we stopping?" Guardromon asked Kazu shushed his digimon; Kenta and Jeri were both confused.

"What's up, Kazu?" Jeri asked. Kazu simply pointed across the street and Jeri and Kenta found themselves staring. Takato and Guilmon were walking along the sidewalk across from them, but it wasn't Takato and his partner that interested the small group, it was the other person that was with them, who Takato was talking to: Rika!

"How did Rika get here from way back there?" Kenta questioned in confusion. His question was left unanswered as they began to listen to the conversation the Rika and Takato were having.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Takato asked Rika, in a concerned voice.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Rika responded, softly. Despite her words, she didn't sound too sure of herself. Takato looked to be in thought before he spoke again.

"Well…it's a lot to take in, and the way you both just left was concerning," Takato answered. Rika appeared to be thinking about what Takato said before she responded.

"It's confusing. Just a few hours ago I was sure I had this all figured out, now I feel like I don't understand anything," Rika admitted to her goggle wearing friend. Takato looked at Rika with sympathy in his eyes. Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were confused about what their two friends were talking about but froze when they noticed Guilmon was staring at them.

"I know you need time. I can't say I know what you're going through, but know that I'll support you no matter what-_both_ of you," Takato spoke with conviction and a smile on his face, Rika couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

"I need to think about things, there are more important things going on then my identity problems. I'm going back to Henry's for now," The red-headed tamer said before she walked on ahead of her companions. Takato waved to her as she faded into the distance.

"You know, you've been awfully quiet boy, I'm surprised," Takato mentioned to Guilmon, without looking at him while he waved. Takato looked over at his partner and was surprised to see him staring at something, across the street.

"Hi Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, MarineAngemon and Guardromon!" Guilmon suddenly shouted in a cheerful voice, as he waved to his friends across the street. Takato blinked before looking over at the people Guilmon was waving at.

"He's seen us. Scram!" Kazu yelled before trying to run. But he was unable to, as his sleeves were grabbed by Jeri and Kenta.

"Don't be ridiculous Kazu, it's just Takato," Kenta sighed, as he and Jeri began dragging him across the street.

"Yeah, and I want to find out what he and Rika were talking about," Jeri added, worriedly. Guardromon and MarineAngemon followed in confusion.

"Do you know what's going on?" Guardromon asked his floating companion.

"…Pi," MarineAngemon shrugged.

"Humans are weird," Guardromon stated; MarineAngemon nodded in agreement.

"How much of that did you guys hear?" Takato asked after the five had finished crossing the street.

"Most of it, and we have some questions for you!" Kazu suddenly exclaimed, apparently having forgotten his desire to run away.

"Kazu," Jeri quietly scolded the boy before walking over to Takato. "Rika's been acting weird; we were hoping you might be able to tell us why."

"Why did she say she was going to Henry's house for that matter?" Kenta added. Takato looked between the three humans before looking at Guilmon who just gave him an innocent smile.

"Sorry, but I can't really tell you anything," Takato sighed-he wanted to explain what was going on to his friends, but Rika and Ruki did not want him to tell anyone and he needed to respect their privacy.

"You can't? Or won't?" Kazu questioned, suspiciously. Takato backed away a bit; pulling Guilmon with him.

"Ok. I technically can. But I won't, I'm not the one who should tell you," Takato said before he ran off; pulling Guilmon along the way.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kazu called after Takato. Jeri sighed and shook her head.

"Let him go Kazu. He's probably in an awkward enough position already," Jeri stated.

"Awkward?" Kazu questioned, with a confused look on his face. Jeri nodded.

"I have no idea what is going on. But Takato seems to and he apparently can't tell us anything," Jeri explained. She sighed. "Maybe we should just go home. Rika clearly doesn't want us to know about what ever problem is going on."

"What I would like to know is how Rika could get here before us and already be talking to Takato, when she was going in the other direction?" Kenta said; still unable to figure out an answer to that question.

"Maybe there really are two Rikas," Kazu joked. Kenta chuckled a bit-albeit nervously at the prospect of the idea. Jeri, however seemed to think a bit more about what Kazu had said.

"Maybe that is it…" Jeri muttered, quietly. Kazu and Kenta stopped their laughing and looked at Jeri in surprise.

"Jeri? You think there might be two Rikas?" Guardromon asked-the idea did not seem that ridiculous to him. MarineAngemon looked a bit more skeptical.

"That's impossible Guardromon. Jeri knows that," Kazu argued. "Right, Jeri?" Kazu was looking for a confirmation, but Jeri actually seemed to be thinking about the possibility.

"Two Rikas…could it be?" Jeri muttered to herself. Kazu and Kenta gave each other concerned looks as Jeri tried to think of what to do next.

* * *

How was that? Not too bad I hope. Give constructive criticism and your opinions if you wish. Or don't leave a review. It doesn't matter.


End file.
